Whose side to choose?
by xxRhosalynxx
Summary: Sequel to The Demon Inside. Now that Edward is staying, everything is okay...right? Wrong. Who could forget about the vampire hunter? Or Luke who has been acting strange. What would happen now that Carlisle and Jasper know Layla's secret? Bella's also getting a little suspicious...
1. Chapter 1 : Illusion : The wolf

**Hey~! What's up! Here is the sequel! I found a site where I could read Eclipse! (And the other books) I already read it, but no one would buy it for me :( or Breaking Dawn... Anyways! Hope you like this story! XD. The thing with Didyme will hopefully be used in this story. :) Remember, all chapters are in Layla's POV, unless I say otherwise.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 1: Illusion: The wolf**

Okay, so maybe everything didn't turn back to normal. Of course there's the thing with Jacob being a werew-I mean shapeshifter and Bella hanging out with vampires...I just don't get why they hate the Cullens. Maybe because they can't kill them? Or maybe because the Cullens drink animal blood and they turn into animals...

Charlie kept on going with his 'mad at Edward' thing. Edward can only come in at seven to nine thirty p.m. Yeah, like they follow that rule.

_~Hey I think we should start hunting now!~ Alright. Alright._

I ran around and found a lion.

"Hello." I chimed and circled around it.

It growled at me, ears flattened.

_~Stop playing with your food!~_

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about this." I mumbled to the lion.

My hair grew longer and came towards the lion. In seconds it had grew harder and pierced the lion's heart.

I retracted my hair, now covered with blood.

"I wonder what else this power could do..." I muttered to myself.

_~Try making a shield.~_

I made my hair longer and made a semi circle around my body with it. I made it harder and looked around. It was all dark, no holes. I punched the shield of hair.

"Ow." I hissed and shook my hand.

"Wow. Good work." Temie murmured.

"This is just like my physical shield." I retracted my hair and threw a physical shield out.

I made swords, daggers, guns...

I took hold of one of the swords and sliced my finger, lightly.

"Oww." I groaned.

My finger was now cut off.

"This is stupid. The powers you don't use much are seriously strong!" Temie laughed.

"Whatever." I mumbled and picked up my finger.

I stuck it back on and healed it in seconds.

"Ok, how about that change appearance power? See if you could change something else." Temie instructed.

I focused my energy and put my invisibility power on a tree. I changed it into a wolf. It was transparent to me, like all things I've made invisible. I saw a tree, but I also saw a growling wolf.

"Wow. Who knew I had the illusion power?" I said, astonished.

I walked up to the growling wolf, who now was baring its teeth at me. I made a motion to touch it and it bit me.

"Woah!" I yelped. I looked at my hand. There were faint bite marks on my hand. I took my mental shield off and saw deep bloody bite marks and no tree, just a growling wolf with bloody teeth.

"Ha. So this is what people see." Temie mused.

I touched the marks and it stung. I winced.

I put my mental shield back on and the marks were faint again, I could see a transparent tree where the wolf stood. I touched the marks and felt nothing. My normal, uninjured hand. Ok, so I can't touch any illusion I create unless I take my mental shield off.

I walked up to the transparent tree and could feel it. I can't feel wolf or what it does to me, but I could feel the real stuff.

"Interesting." Temie smiled.

"The Cullens know that Victoria is dead...right?" I asked Temie after a moment of silence.

"Nope." Temie answered.

"Don't I looked mental talking to myself?" I asked.

"Yep." Temie replied.

There was a rustle in the bushes, so I changed back to human. My hair was still covered in blood but it looked more like highlights.

"Hey, girl! What are you doing here?" shouted someone.

I turned around to see some kind of police officer...guy.

"I saw a doggie." I smiled and pointed to the wolf that was still there.

The man gasped and ran to me, covering my body from the 'wolf'.

"Get away from it!" he shouted and shot at the 'wolf' with the gun he had. The wolf dodged it and ran away. The man turned to me. I stopped the illusion of the wolf and the bite mark on my hand.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled at me.

"I saw a doggie and followed it?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You could of gotten injured!" he shouted at me.

"I don't think-" I was cut off.

"That's right! You didn't think! Now who's kid are you?" he bellowed.

_~If he was a vampire, I would so of ripped his head off by now.~ Why only his head?_

My lips pressed into a straight line and I glared at him for a second. I clenched my fist behind my back.

"I'm Chief Swan's kid." I giggled.

"Figures. That man. First his older kid gets all depressed and now this! Anything that relates to him means trouble" he sighed and beckoned me to follow him.

Temie put her hands up in a choking manner. The man turned around and I quickly put my hands behind my back. He stopped walking.

"Don't come out here anymore, okay?" he commanded.

I didn't answer.

"Answer me!" he growled.

"Okay Mister!" I grinned.

He nodded and started walking again.

"Okay, I just answered you." I said to myself and rolled my eyes.

We kept on walking until we reached my house.

He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Bella called.

She opened the door.

"I found your little sister in the woods. You should look after this kid better." he huffed and walked away.

I raised my eyebrow at his back.

_Weeeeird. ~Yeah. I wonder if something happened between him and Charlie?~_

I turned back to Bella.

"Layla! What were you thinking!" she scolded and got me inside.

I walked into the kitchen.

"I was thinking - oh, hi Edward - that I saw a doggie. And why does everyone ask this question?" I grumbled as I looked in the fridge for a drink. Edward was rigid and stopped breathing.

"A 'doggie'?" asked Bella, oblivious to her boyfriend's discomfort.

"Uh-huh a doggie. It was huge!" I exclaimed and got myself a drink of apple juice.

"Do you mean a wolf?" Bella gasped.

"Uh-huh. It was growling and everything." I nodded in my head.

Charlie pretended to be too busy watching his game to notice our conversation, but he actually just knew that I would of been okay.

"How many times do me and Charlie have to tell you not to go into the woods!" Bella chided.

"You're not my mother." I rolled my eyes.

_But you will be someone's someday..._

"Eighteen." I mumbled.

"What?" Bella asked.

_I'm pretty sure that's when she'll have a kid._

"Your question. You guys told me eighteen times." I finished my juice and walked outside to my tree house that Bella hadn't noticed yet.

I listened to their conversation for a while.

"Edward? What's wrong?" asked Bella.

"Layla, she had blood on her hair." he murmured.

"You mean those red highlights..." Bella gasped.

"Was blood." he finished.

"But what..." Bella trailed off.

"It was probably just from the officer shooting the wolf. The blood might have splattered." Charlie yelled from the other room. Strangely enough, he is really good at keeping things a secret in his mind.

"But Charlie-," Bella argued.

"That's probably it, no need to be worried." Charlie stated.

"Well, if you say so..." Bella muttered.

That topic was dropped after that, but I knew Bella was still thinking about it. A new topic was brought up afterwards.

_Blah, blah, blah, Bella wants to be a vampire. ~Blah, blah, blah, Edward doesn't want her to.~_

"A...a vampire is doing this?" Bella gasped. I rolled up eyes.

_Oh come on! You'd think that hanging out with a couple of vamps she would know this stuff. ~It seems we need to do our job _properly _now. We haven't been killing the bad vamps.~ I have been doing my job. I got looots of money. ~I meant what the eripmavs made for. Killing the bloodsucking vampires.~ Fine. Tonight we'll go kill those guys at Seattle._

I banged my head on the wall of the tree house. Bella, of course vampires, what else? Humans are too careless and brainless.

They started arguing about Jacob. Jacob this, Jacob that.

_Oh, just let her visit Edward! I'll keep her safe!_

I sighed as I made up my mind. I got out of my tree house and into the house, I walked up to Charlie, blocking his mind.

_I should of done this from the start!_

"Charlie, I'm going on an..._errand_ and this is a _secret._" I stressed the words to tell him that I'm going to hunt vampires and Edward can't read his mind.

He nodded in understanding.

"Have fun kid." he nodded.

"Yeah, nice choice of words." I scoffed and walked away. He chuckled.

I spotted Edward and Bella staring at me from the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Ew. Eavesdroppers. It was _suppose_ to be a secret!" I said in a 'duh!' voice.

I put my hand up to silence them and walked off.

When I was out of earshot of a vampire's, I turned into a eripmav and ran towards Seattle.

**Yeah, not really much action. Anyways. Thanks for reading! Sorry if your confused about the title, but it would be cleared...sometime...Ok, so hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and review! x)**

**~Rose~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Illusion : Framed

**Sorry this is so late everyone. I was watching a drama and reading stuff and playing games, not doing my homework at all...so yeah, sorry about that. Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 2 : Illusion: Framed**

As I ran to Seattle, I thought for a moment.

_What if they were part of Victoria's army? Now that's just being a bad creator. leaving you're army behind. I should just kill them all! Well...unless they change their diet that is._

I thought this over.

_What should I do if they weren't? I'm suppose to kill them right? But they should go to court or something. Ooh! we should make a vampire court where vampires are proven- ~ Don't be stupid! Like any vampire would ever do that!~ I was just thinking...sheesh!_

When I got to Seattle, guess who I saw?

"Hi Angela! What are you doing here?" I cocked my head to the side.  
She stood with her mouth on the neck of a little girl. There were about 3 or so others with her at the edge of this forest.

"Who's this low life?" sneered a redhead.

All around them were dead bodies of human, all blood gone.

"No one you need to concern yourself over." Angela glared at me. "So nice to see you here, would you like to join us?"

"Oh heavens no. I'm here to kick some vampire butt!" I answered and charged at her.

She suddenly disappeared into the darkness that overtook me.

_You're so have to do better than that!_

I made my shield stronger and saw her come from above.

I grabbed her legs and threw her into another vampire.

They fell down on one of the humans and I heard a deafening crack!

"You little!" Angela yelled. "Get her!"

They all ran to me. I ducked and jumped at the same time and put one leg forward, another one back.

"Ooouff" I heard.

They were sent few back from their original spot. As they stood up, their eyes now glowed with anger and their fists were clenched.

As two punches came to me from both sides, I leaned back, making them punch each other.

I got on my hand and spun really quickly, like a spinning top. I hit their faces multiple times and when I got to my feet, you could see their anger.

_So now I have 4 angry vampires on my tail, just great._

As all of them rushed to kill me, I sensed someone...more like some two. And so did the others.

Angela grinned wickedly. I narrowed my eyes.

_What's she up to now? ~Something bad!~_

I slapped my forehead.

_Obviously!_

Just as I turned around, guess who I saw?

Carlisle and Jasper.

_Lucky me._

"Layla?" Jasper asked.

"Um...Hi Jasper, Carlisle, funny meeting you are...What are you doing here?" I said.

"Well we saw the new and hoped to change the vampires' ways." Carlisle answered.

"Oh well, I don't think you can do that, just go back, I've got everything under control." I told them.

"But-" Carlisle protested.

"D-don't listen t-t-t-to her-r-r-r." Angela mumbled.

_Ok. What nonsense is she spewing this time? _

I turned around.

_Holy moly! This is bad! Jasper and Carlisle are going to think-_

"Angela?" asked Jasper.

She was lying on the ground, hand up and shaking, among other dead bodies. She had blood covering every single inch of her body, except the bite mark, the vampire bite mark.

_Well played, Angela. ~Don't just stand there! Do something! They're gonna think we're the bad guys!~_

Well, that is what others see anything, I see another picture on top. Angela standing there looking smug and the other vampires standing behind her, glowering at me.

Carlisle and Jasper were at her side in a second.

"Who did this to you?" Carlisle gasped.

Angela pointed a shaky finger at me. Her eyes were dropping now. It actually looked as if she were about to die.

"Layla?" Jasper raised an eye brow.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I put my hands up.

Jasper nodded in my direction.

I looked at myself.

I was covered in blood, And some was even dripping off my chin.

_Very well played._

"But I really didn't do it!" I shook my head.

"Layla." Carlisle sighed. "Because you had 13 years of training doesn't mean there are a few slip up sometimes, you're lucky Bella and Charlie and still alive."

I groaned.

"That reminds me. When I first met you, you were human, how? Do you have the illusion power or something?" questioned Jasper.

_Illusion power! That's it!_

I used my shield on Jasper and Carlisle. It didn't work.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Ah, ah, ah." Angela tutted. She was wagging her finger at me in real life, not the illusion. She pointed at someone.

_Bree! I forgot about her! What to do...What to do..._

"But I didn't bite her! This is an illusion! Angela's the one with the illusion powers!" I shouted.

Angela softly chuckled. "Well I thought-t-t-t y-you w-w-would at least come clean in my last moments."

"Layla, apologise, it's the least you could do. Her parents would be devastated when they find out..." Jasper sighed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Sweet little Angela Weber could not be a vampire." Jasper protested.

"I never even knew vampires existed." she breathed.

"Lies." I mumbled.

"Layla..." Jasper exhaled.

"I am not going to apologise and there will be no funeral because she is already undead! I didn't kill her. You didn't kill her! No one did! She and her army of vampires are the ones to blame on this massacre." I moaned.  
"Layla. It's not good to make up lies." Carlisle sighed.

I hissed in annoyance and ran back.

"Layla!" they shouted after me.

I ran back home and opened the front door roughly, not before turning human of course.

"Layla, where have you been?" demanded Bella.

I jumped in shock.

_~I bet ten bucks Edward's here too.~_

"No where of your concern." I mumbled as I just as roughly closed the door.

"Layla...Don't start with the rebellious teenager phase." Bella sighed.

"I'm not!" I groaned.

"Then where have you been?" Bella asked again.

"No where!" I yelled.

"I'm telling Charlie." she warned.

"Go! See what I care!" I shouted.

"I'll also tell him you have skipped a few of you're classes." she narrowed her eyes.

That made me freeze in my spot.

"W-well I'll tell Charlie that Edward has been coming over at night!" I retorted.

Bella froze and blanched.

"Uh huh! I know stuff!" I took and apple and left for my tree house, leaving a stunned Bella standing there.

**Ok. Done. Now I have to sleep...Maybe...Hope you like it, sorry for mistakes, review? And also sorry for the lateness.**

**~Rose~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Illusion : Birds

**Here's the next chapter. It was a while since I updated yeah? Sorry. Anyways, um...hope you like it. =]**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 3: Illusion: Birds**

"Well, that's all for today!" the drama teacher shouted.

We had just finished rehearsing, and let me tell you, it was horrible.

Authur had no expression at all. Krissy only made it worse by interrupting every second with a cheer.

_~That Krissy was awful, I mean c'mon not like we would want to date that guy, just think, us and a dog! ~ Hey! That's offensive...to dogs I mean. I could even date one, they're so cute!_

Terry had to do some backstage stuff since he wasn't here before.

"So, did you do as I asked?" I asked him as we went out for lunch.

"Yup, Carlisle and Jasper cannot say anything about you being a 'vampire' or else they will see an illusion of what are afraid of." Terry responded.

"Good. I can't have them telling everyone about me." I mumbled as we entered the cafeteria.

I got in line and just took a pear.

I looked around for an empty seat and decided on the one in the corner.

"So, liking the drama so far?" I asked as I played with the pear in my hands.

"It's okay, but the actors are not so good." Terry sighed.

"I'm not good, I'm offended." I gasped.

"But wait, I said actors not actresses." Terry pointed out.

"Yes, but I think that actors mean both, plus Krissy sucks." I said.

_She got the jealously down though. ~And the wickedness~_

Terry nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, we still have a-" I stopped because something caught my eye.

I looked towards the trees.

_I swear I saw something go by...~Me too. I'm sure it was brown~_

I squinted my eyes in concentration.

"Layla?" Terry asked.

"Shhh!" I put one hand up in a stop sign.

Something whizzed through the trees.

_What could it be? A vampire? This close to civilization? A vegetarian perhaps? ~Or a hungry one~_

I stood up and walked over to the window. I saw it again. I saw who it was.

_Or not. ~Yes! I knew it was brown!~_

"Layla?" Terry shook me.

"Angela's here. Ohhh boy. This can't be good." I paced in the small space.

Terry stiffened.

"Okay, well I should do illusions. I can't have a massacre. What would Jasper think? What would Carlisle? What would _Charlie_?"

_~Who cares!~ I care!_

"Well, maybe I could help." Terry said.

He stared in the direction I looked at before.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"It won't work." he murmured.

I pondered for a moment.

"Maybe because you kind of have the same power. You have illusions, she has illusions." I mused.

"Well how about you?" Terry questioned.

"My illusion is from my invisibility power...Oh wait! Bree might be there. She cancels out mental powers." I said.

"Hmm...well, maybe Alice would see-" Terry was interrupted by Alice herself.

She banged the door open and looked around frantically.

_~I guess she saw a vision or something~ You think?_

Edward was rigid in his chair.

"What do you think happened?" I asked. Now that Alice and Edward were alert, I think they would be able to hear our conversation.

"Maybe they saw an animal in the forest, I don't know." Terry said.

"Do you know what really happened?" - me.

"I think Angela came into the cafeteria." - Terry.

"I'm going to make illusions, you would be able to see them, don't worry." - me.

"Will he really see them?" - Temie.

"I think so, I mean, it _is _my mental shield on him." - me.

"Don't talk about others when they can hear you." - Terry.

"Sor-ry." - Temie.

"Do you think Angela would get close?" - me.

"No, usually Alice could do something before then." - Terry.

"Alright, i'll be the back up plan." - me.

I looked to where Alice was still scanning the forest. As she spotted something, her eyes went wide.

I looked and saw a someone with a mop of red hair.

_~Illusions~ Again._

I made the illusion of the wind blowing the door open and birds coming into the cafeteria. The birds flew around and pecked at people's heads.

"Ahhhh!" girls screamed and swatted their heads and ran outside and the guys followed.

Bella looked around, confused.

_~Idiot!~ Omg. I forgot that Bella has a mental shield. What to do...What to do..._

Edward and Alice were looking around at the birds with their eyeborws scrunched together.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Bella? Don't you see them?" Edward asked.

"See what?" Bella cocked her head to the side.

_~You need to act quick! Now!~ I know, I know!_

I saw shining rocks - well shining in my eyes - outside. I smiled and before Edward could answer Bella, I walked up to her.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to visit Renee sometime?" I asked her. I stood facing the window so Bella had to face me and wouldn't see outside.

I created clones and made them invisible.

"Well, she would be coming for my graduation so..." Bella mused.

My eyes flickered to my clones who were attacking Angela - or to others, Victoria. To others, she looks like she is doing some weird dance.

Alice stood there, concentrating on the future with Terry next to her, on guard in case something happened.

My mouth twitched. Angela looks really stupid.

"What are you-?" Bella was about to turn around.

I took her shoulders and turned her to face me.

"Uhhh. So next period is almost here right? We should get going." I said.

I looked to Angela.

Now she was talking to my clones.

_Hmmm...~Okay, now what is she up to?~_

Angela laughed wickedly before walking off.

Alice sighed in relief and Edward visibly relaxed.

The bell rung.

"Oh, don't worry then, we'll wait for Renee to come." I said as I walked to my locker with Terry at me side.

When we were out of earshot, I sighed in relief.

"I wonder why they didn't ask why we didn't look weirded out by the birds." Terry pondered.

"Who cares! It worked!" Temie said.

"They might question it later..." I exhaled.

I stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Layla? We have to get to maths." Terry shook me.

"Wait...memories...from clones...coming." I murmured.

Terry stopped and waited in anticipation for what I would see.

**Um...Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and shortness, and review? Please?**

**~Rose~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Illusion : Eve

**Hey~! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are...um...I'd say awesome but don't I say that too much? Hm...wonderful? Cool? Uber great? Terrific? Fantastic? Oooh! I know. Fabulous! Lol. Anyways...here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 4 : Illusion : Eve**

"_Go away!" clone A hissed._

"_Why should I?" Angela sneered._

"_Because if you don't we will beat you up like there's no tomorrow." clone B threatened._

"_Bring it on!" Angela put her fists up._

_My clones fought her with not even half of their power. We wouldn't want a scene now._

_After a while, Brittany hit one of my clones and she got thrown back._

"_Ouch." clone C whined._

"_If you don't want that to happen to all the people in Forks, come with me." she giggled._

"_Um...or we could just kill you here." clone B suggested._

"_I have a whole army behind me. Do you want to do this?" Angela smirked._

_It was true. My clones could feel their presence._

_All my clones bit their lips._

"_We could take them!" clone A said._

"_Yes, and not have your secret out to all the boys and girls here?" she narrowed her eyes._

_There was silence._

"_I..." clone C mumbled. _

"_What was that? You'll come with me?" she grinned. "Good choice."_

_She cackled and walked off._

'_Damn' all my clones thought._

I came back from the flow of memories.

_~Dayyyyuuuummmm!~ You don't have to stretch out the word you know... ~Just let me be angry!~_

I hit my hand against my forehead.

"What?" asked Terry eagerly.

"My clones didn't say anything when Angela told them to come with her or the people of Forks, dies. So, that means yes." I groaned. "I now have to go with her...Well, now that I think about it, I guess it was the best choice." I sighed.

Terry's eyes lost their light.

"Well, time to go pack." I turned around.

_~Do we have to?~ Yes. ~But we'll have to go through the front office and walk home and then go through Charlie and maybe explain to Jasper and Carlisle then maybe we...it's too much work!~ Stop being lazy!_

"Why do you have to go now?" he mumbled.

"Cuz, Bella will get nosy. Now she notices me." I rolled my eyes.

_~She is so self-centered!~ Well, you would be too if you were a weak human - no offense humans - and your vampire boyfriend for a while left you and a few vampires were coming to attack you and-! ~Ok, ok, I get it. Just shut up.~_

"Mmmhhh. True." Terry agreed. "I'll miss you." he added sadly.

"Yeah. Ditto...Well...bye!" I kissed his cheek and walked off to the office.

I exhaled and walked up to Miss Cope.

I started coughing and wheezing.

"M-Mrs Cope...I don't f-feel so well..." I muttered.

_~Really now? You just suddenly start wheezing and Mrs Cope didn't even hear it from the corridor or anything and-!~ Dude! I need to focus. ~Hmph!~_

"Oh dearie me. Do you need to go to the sick bay?" she asked.

"Can I please go home?" I moaned.

"Well, we don't have anyone to drive you." she murmured.

"I think I can walk." I offered.

"No. You can't go back in this condition." she scolded.

_~Turn the chair! Turn the chair!~ Alright! Alright! Sheesh._

I made a chair turn into a beautiful woman. She had long beautiful blonde hair, a smooth, fair complexion that made her face look like porcelain and a body that a supermodel would die for.

"I can take her." her smooth voice rang out.

"Oh!" Mrs Cope was startled. She looked up and her mouth fell open.

Temie snickered softly.

I smirked for a second before it was wiped off my face with a grimace. I groaned.

Mrs Cope snapped out of her daze.

"A-and who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm a friend of hers." my illusion replied.

"Are you really?" Mrs Cope tried to glare but it looked more like something was in her eye.

"Yes s-she is." I grumbled.

"Oh, well..." she looked between me and my illusion. "Get well see Layla. Thank you for taking her."

I smiled weakly as my illusion put her arm around my shoulders.

_~Finally!~_

I walked out and made a tree into a car.

"I'll drive." my illusion squealed.

She ran to the car - in heels - and got the keys from the front seat.

"Come on Layla!" the woman said impatiently.

_~Um I was just thinking. Does this woman have a brain? Or do you control it?~ I don't know... ~Wait...I just noticed but...is...is the chair moving by itself?~ Um...wait...I need to to take my mental shield off to get on the car...WOAH! The chair _is _moving! By itself...uh..._

I stared at what I kind of saw. A chair clinging on a tree... The other thing I saw was a beautiful woman sitting in a shiny new car.

"Get in!" the woman whined as she turned to me.

The chair turned to me when she did it.

"Uh..." I took a step back.

"Oh! Right! I'll explain on the way to your house! Get in the car! I wanna drive!" the woman shrieked.

I reluctantly took my mental shield off and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

The woman started the car and we were on our way to Charlie's house.

"Alright. Spill." Temie demanded.

"Ok, so everything that you use your invisibility power to make illusions on, gets a soul. Well, only living things like humans and animals. So, when you turned that chair - eww by the way, people's butts on me -," she shivered. "It gained a soul - mine. I have all your knowledge though, so I'm up to date with everything. En passant, what do you think of the name Eve?" she asked.

"It's a nice name." I smiled.

"So, can we give a thing a pacific soul? And they will get the object's history? Like give your soul to I don't know...a tree to make it into a wolf?" questioned Temie.

"That depends. I mean, I was just around when you changed that chair, but I might not be around later on. I might be reborn." the woman 'Eve' explained.

"So what's your soul spirit look like?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, anything I want, I guess...just recently I was a bunny." she nodded her head.

I chuckled.

"A bunny? Really now?" Temie snickered.

"Uh huh! But we are invisible. Ghosts you could say...I could see others though. And maybe you might be able to see them with some training..." Eve mused. "And maybe you could even summon people's souls..."

The car stopped. I looked out to see that we were already home.

"Well, I think you should move the car into the forest..." I bit my lip.

"Right...and think about what the school would think when they see a hole in the ground where a tree is supposed to be!" Eve laughed. It sounded like music ringing.

She started pushing the car into the forest.

_~Wow. She's strong.~_

I put my mind shield back on and saw a chair pushing a tree.

_That's still creepy._

I walked over to the door of the house.

_Um... I think Charlie's at work...I'll call him...Nah...I'll go to his place._

I walked over to my treehouse - changing the tree back on the way...I still can't believe my power could do this... - and climbed up.

_~Luke's hasn't been going to school lately.~ I know...and I pay for him!_

I packed what I thought I would need and walked outside to see Eve sitting on the ground.

"So do I just change you back...?" I asked.

"Uh...can I join you?" she smiled meekly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! I mean, come on! Who wouldn't want to go on a journey after being a soul spirit for who knows how long! Even if it's to be slaves of a evil doer." she grinned.

"Well, alright. I'll just make you a vampire." I smiled and switch Eve from a human to a vampire. Which made her even _more _beautiful.

_~Even prettier than Rosalie if I say so myself...But don't tell her I said that...she'll kill me.~ Um...she doesn't even know you exist and if she did...she'll pummel me... ~True that.~_

"Oh my gosh! I'm a vampire! Look at how high I jump!" Eve laughed as she jumped higher than the roof of my house.

"Yeah, yeah! Come on! Let's go! The whole human race of Forks depends on it!" I yelled and started running towards the school where Angela's scent definitely is.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Eve cried. I slowed down until she caught up to me.

"Well, get ready to be a slave." I said.

"Yes sir!" Eve saluted.

"Um...I'm a girl?" I said in a 'duh!' voice.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes ma'am!" Eve said with a serious face.

I laughed.

"Well, we're here. Forks High. I probably should make us invisible..." I mused and used my power.

"Woah!" Eve shouted and I heard her fall down.

"Oh yeah. Be careful." I warned.

"You could of said that before." Eve mumbled.

"I've been thinking. What if we change everything around us into vampires and use it to kill Angela's army?" Temie asked.

"Well, that wouldn't work since some souls are evil. They could go to the bad side." Eve said as she stood up.

"Darn it." Temie muttered.

"Okay, okay. Well, let's back to work. Break time's over!" I ordered.

I started following Angela's scent...when I remembered something.

"Oops. Forgot to tell Charlie." I panicked.

"Use your mind power thingy." Temie murmured.

"Right." I nodded.

"Charlie!" - me.

"Ahhhh! Oh. Layla. Don't scare me like that." - Charlie.

"Uh-huh well, I'm going to be away for...awhile okay? See ya." - me.

"Wait! Where are you-!" - Charlie.

I closed the conversation.

"Alright. Come on. Let's go." I muttered to Eve.

We followed Angela's trail for I don't know how long. Hours. Days. Weeks...

After a while, I noticed where we were.

"Wait...are we going to the the Volturi?" I gasped.

"Now that I think about it..." Eve replied.

"Dad!" I yelled and rushed into the throne room.

There was half of the room holding Dad and half of the room holding Uncle Marcus.

"W-what happened?" I mumbled.

I stopped my invisibility power and everyone's heads turned to me and Eve.

I found the source of the problem. Angela stood there, smirking behind all of it.

"Angela! What did you do!?" I demanded.

"I only told the truth, that isn't so bad." she smiled angelically.

Dad and Marcus were both trying to go for each other's necks.

"Princess!" Jane was at my side in an instant. "Princess! You've got to stop them!"

"What happened?" I shook Jane's shoulders. "Tell me!"

"That, that _woman _over there said that Master Aro killed Didyme! This has got to be a misunderstanding is it not?" she growled.

"What?" my eyes went wide. I turned to Angela.

"It's true. Ask him yourself. He killed Didyme to keep Marcus here and also used Chelsea's power on him." Angela grinned.

"It...this can't be true..." I stumbled back.

I turned to Dad.

"Dad? Did you really..." I trailed off.

Dad stopped and looked at me. The room was quiet and everyone stared at him.

"I didn't..." he hesitated for a second. "I can't lie to you. I did."

Marcus snarled loudly and lunged for Dad.

"Dad!" I shouted.

There they were, wrestling on the floor.

"How dare you kill my darling Didyme!?" Marcus growled.

"It was to keep power to the Volturi!" Aro defended.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

I used the power to make my hair longer to grab them and harden it so they couldn't get out of it.

"Layla! My niece. You are with me right? This man killed Didyme! You can't allow him to rule the vampires any longer!" Marcus said to me.

"No! Layla! Listen to me. My daughter. It was to keep power. The vampires might of ruled over the world and humans would cease to exist!" Aro looked at me pleadingly.

"Lies!" Marcus shouted.

"It is no such thing!" Aro responded.

"Layla! Who will you choose!?" Aro and Marcus demanded at the same time.

**Yay! Done! So...what did you think? This is part of why the title is called that. So...um...hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes and review?**

**~Rose~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Illusion : The new world

**Sorry this is sorta late. I got addicted to something. Haven't you had the feeling? I apologize a million times. I hope you enjoy this though!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series**

**Chapter 5 : Illusion : The new world**

"Um...I...where's Caius?" I asked.

"He's off on some business..." Marcus growled.

"Who do you choose?" Aro demanded.

"Well...I..." I looked around at Aro and Marcus's expectant faces and the others' nervous faces.

"I believe in Master Aro. He saved the world." Jane stood by him.

"If Jane is with him, I am too." Felix followed.

By the next minutes, everyone had chosen Aro's side. He was the master after all.

"Layla? You're the last one." Angela grinned evilly.

~_Hey! We've got to get out of this!~ I know! Let me think!_

"I don't know what the problem is, but it doesn't involve me. Toodles!" Eve smiled and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Temie grabbed her arm.

"Trust me." Eve hissed and walked off.

"Well? We're waiting." Angela tapped her foot.

"I...um...uh...oh hey! Jane! Did you do something to your hair?" I asked conversationally.

"Oh yeah actually. I put it into a french braid and made it into a bun. You know it's very-" Jane started.

"Silence!" Aro roared. "Layla? Your answer?"

"What? No princess? What am I now?" I asked, feigning hurt.

_~Where's Eve?~ I don't know! ~Well she better hurry!~ Just trust her! ~But I don't! She seems...fishy for some reason.~_

"We have no time! You have to make the deciding vote!" Marcus boomed.

"Well then...I choose..." I bit my lip.

_Eve! Hurry! I can't stall anymore! ~She can't hear you, you know~ I know but-! [Yes I can!] ~What the!~ Woah! [Surprise surprise! Five...four...three...two...one. Action!] _(A/N: [ ] is Eve...for now...or something...)

"Wow, this place is _so _well...antique. I love it!" a voice as smooth as silk exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." I got recognize Eve's voice.

I could hear the clicking of the girl's and Eve's heels.

"I can _so _go for a place like this. New is so last week. Now _this_, old and classy. Très fantastiquè." the girl clapped.

"Awesome." I could hear the grin in Eve's voice.

Eve opened the door and right before they came in, I turned human.

At the door stood the teenage girl. She had wavy brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing an expensive looking pink dress, black tights and _lots _of jewelry. Not to mention make up.

_~What are you doing?~ [Just watch]_

"What's going on?" demanded Aro.

"Well, this lovely young girl, was waiting outside and wanted to buy this place." Eve smiled and looked around at the room.

"Yes. I was looking for a new place after my father kicked me out. If I can't buy it, it would be très tragique." the girl sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we are in the middle of something...and this place _isn't _for sale. Go." Marcus glared at her and made the 'go' motion with his hand.

_Ah. You got a girl in need and is making a distraction. Nice work. I just need the right time to slip out...~If you can find the time~_

"No! I want to buy this house and when I want to buy something I get it!" the girl pouted.

Everyone - but me and Eve - sighed.

"She must be a spoiled brat." I muttered.

"Yeah. I bet her father gave her _everything_." Temie said through my mouth.

"Who said that?" the girl's head snapped up.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I said! Who said that!" she demanded.

I pointed to Jane and her eyes bulged out.

"You!" she pointed to Jane. "Are so dead! My daddy's gonna make you pay!" she shrieked.

_~Wow...~ [This is why I chose her]_

She walked up to Jane and she looked at me.

I put my hands together and mouthed 'sorry'. She glared at me.

"So you're not scared?" the girl screeched. "Well how about this!"

She was about to slap Jane, but Jane's hand blurred though the air and grabbed it.

"I don't think it is wise to do that." she narrowed her eyes.

_[C'mon! Let's go!] Oh. Right. _

"You are _not _going anywhere." Angela appeared beside me.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I smiled.

Angela grabbed my hand.

"I will not stand and watch you-!" her voice got louder as she spoke.

"Wait." the girl was looking at us. "Aren't you that Angela girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Angela made an illusion to change her face and turned around.

"You're not? But you look so alike!" she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Who are you anyways?" Angela scowled.

_~Go! Now!~ Oh yeah._

Without anyone's notice, I slipped away.

_Well...What now? [Let's party!] ~I don't think we can do that...~ And there's still the thing with Angela and the whole Forks population? [Hm...well...let's get a drink and wait for her] ~Works for me~ _

I ran into a forest and changed into an eripmav. I had a few 'drinks' with Eve, who screamed everytime she found herself drinking blood.

"But it's...so _gross_!" she shivered.

"But it's for survival." I muttered.

I stopped and stared into space.

"_Well, well, well...so you're finally here." Angela said._

_Behind her was a massacre. Everyone from Forks were there._

"Ok, now we should probably find Angela. Unless you want to see more blood." I sighed.

Eve choked. "M-more?" she shook her head.

"Yes even more...and you might even drink it." Temie grinned.

"No, no, no! I won't do that! Gr-oss!" she stepped back.

"Well, let's go." I started walking.

"Well she's in a cafe." Eve murmured.

"What?" I turned to her.

"I can see her in a cafe. Like I think of her and I see a path to her and what's she's doing." she shrugged.

"Wow. You have a power." I beamed.

"Yeah...what else do you have?" Temie narrowed her eyes.

"Fashion sense." she nodded.

I rolled my eyes and ran into town.

There Angela was, in the cafe of the window sipping a red drink.

"I should just kill her already..." I cocked my head to the side and stared at her.

"How about her army?" Temie asked.

"Yeah. Wouldn't they sorta...kinda...kill everyone?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"True that..." I mused as I walked into the cafe.

"Ok. So what do you want?" I exhaled as Eve and I sat across from Angela.

"Just for you to get out of my way. I should be ruling." she hissed.

"Uh huh. That would be such a great society." I rolled my eyes.

"We don't need a society. The weak will fall and the strong will take over. I have a whole army behind me on this." she smiled. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Do I have a choice?" I stood up.

"No." she grinned and led the way.

We walked through the winding and crowded roads of Italy and got to a secluded spot that was out of view.

"Come." she said. Her red eyes glowed with pleasure as creatures of all sizes came from around us.

There were three that caught my attention.

A vampire. A werewolf. A human.

My eyes were wide and I know a look of hurt came across my face. "Why?" I asked.

"Because it seemed that you wouldn't come to my side. We will overthrow the Volturi!" Marcus yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Angela said she can also revive Didyme." Marcus said, grinning.

"Luke?" I walked to him.

"Bella is mine. And Angela promised she would kill Edward and let me have her. We are only trying to kill vampires after all." Luke smiled.

"But she said she wanted to rule! Doesn't that mean that vampires would roam free?" I protested.

_~This imprinting has made him think that everything should revolve around his imprinted~_

"No. She said she would let Bella go." Luke said firmly.

I hit my forehead with my palm.

I turned to the human.

"And you? Who are you?" I grimaced.

"I'm Ben. I go to your school." he sighed.

"Oh. That Ben. Right. Well...you were her boyfriend so I guess I know why and you must be giving her the info and stuff but..." I turned to Marcus and Luke. "You guys are idiots!"

"No they're not. This will be the new world in the future." Angela walked up next to me. I saw a vision.

_Angela was smiling as she walked through rows and rows of jail cells. There were humans, locked up, scared._

"_Who should I have today...? I know. You." she smiled at a little girl._

_She dragged her out and the girl screamed and cried, until Angela bit her and she fell limp, lifeless._

_Angela sighed in content and walked outside where there were vampire, werewolves magical creatures roaming free. There were hardly any humans and if there were any, they were slaves._

_Luke and Bella were walking hand in hand on the road smiling at each other. MArcus and Didyme were also together running around._

I came back to reality.

"It will be the age of the Magical Beings!" Angela shouted.

"Yes!" everyone agreed.

"Well, that will never happen. And I guess I'm the only one who can stop you." I glared.

I noticed that Eve had left.

_~Coward~ She must of had a reason. [Yes. I do. I don't fight] ~Told you!~ Well, I don't mind. I work better solo anyways. ~Hey! We're a duo~ Fine. As a duo. Geez. Angela has made these people crazy. How many are there? 100? 500? ~I'm betting on more~_

I used my hair power which made a barrier around everyone. Now no one can leave and no one can get in.

"If that's how you want it, that's how you're going to get it. Everyone. Charge!" Angela commanded.

Everyone came at me with all they've got.

I bit and tore through flesh. I dodged powers and attacked back at them.

_~Hey. You know, there's some people at the back. Maybe they have mental powers.~ Alright._

I ran up to the people at the back, but started feeling electricity.

I winced but did not show any weakness. I grabbed a vampire that was concentrating and threw them on the shield of hair. The electricity stopped.

I made an illusion. Since it's from my invisible power and that isn't mental, Bree doesn't effect it.

I made them think that they were all getting killed. Screams shook the air.

"Hiyah!" Angela got me from the back.

I fell down and that's when the torment came.

Every power imaginable came down on me.

I felt like I was drowning and was on fire. Like a million swords were going through my body over and over again, and at the same time, getting struck by lightening a thousand times. I was getting bashed, pummeled, pounded. Teeth tore through my skin, I was ripped into pieces. I was thrown around from person to person like a rag doll.

I lay there, powerless, screaming in pain.

Temie even backed down and 'slept'.

The worse thing was that I couldn't be killed. I had to be burned to death. It was too late for that now.

"Everyone! Retreat! People are coming!" Angela yelled.

By now I couldn't even lift a finger. I couldn't use one power to do anything. I was in too much pain.

I could hear people. The siren of police cars. My head was in the bushes and my arms and body were in shreds scattered everywhere.

_Am I going to die here? Is that it? My whole life?_

I saw something coming this way. I faintly heard the rustling of the bushes.

I was getting lightheaded and everything was going blurry.

In the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure moving towards me. They were running really quickly like they were in some kind of hurry.

_I'm going to survive I have to._

As I thought this, darkness took over my mind.

**Ok. So I had writer's block and wasn't that creative. I apologize. Anyways, hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**~Rose~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Illusion : New Power

**Sorry! I would write down lame excuses but...you might want to read the story so...yeah.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 6: Illusion: New Power**

I woke up sleepily.

_What happened?_

My head throbbed like a pounding drum. I sat up dizzily.

_Where am I?_

I looked to my body. There were no injuries seen but my clothes were ripped to shreds. I looked around to the room I was staying in.

_Wait. I know this room..._

The double bed, the full length mirror and this huge closet.

"Hector!" I called.

He was in my room like a flash of lightning.

"Long time no see Layla." he grinned.

"Yeah. It's been way too long." I grinned back and stood up.

My feet were wobbling and the floor came to meet me.

"Ouch!" I muttered and slowly got up with one arm. I heard the muffled laughter of Hector.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh now. You'll regret it." I warned as I tried to sit up.

"Like you would be able to do anything with that body." Hector helped me up and sat me on my bed.

"Fancy some food Layla?" Shylia smiled as she walked into the room.

"Yeah I guess...And while I eat, you can explain." I took the plate from her hands and nibbled on the chips.

"Okay. Well-." Shylia started to explain.

"I saved you." a familiar voice said from behind me.

"Eve?" I turned around painfully.

"Hey!" she beamed. "Well, after you collapsed, I had called them and led them here and I made you drink your blood! Oh. Also, you've been sleeping for a month."

"A month!" I yelled and stood up abruptly. The chips and the plate fell to the ground, but Shylia was quick to catch them. I felt like my head was in the clouds, I couldn't think properly, the pain was too great.

I flopped back onto my bed.

_A month? What about Charlie? Is Terry okay? Is Bella safe right now?_

"Yeah, you should stay in bed longer. Bonita and Griffin are out hunting, so they should be back with a meal." Hector patted my head and smiled.

"Ok, so how have you been? What happened?" asked Shylia.

"Eh. I'm too lazy to talk." I sighed and made an illusion of what happened and showed it to everyone.

"Oh my..." Shylia's hand came up to her mouth as she looked at me with pity. "You poor thing. Eve! Why did you leave her?"

"I did it to help her! She's the most important person in my life!" Eve argued.

"So? You didn't have to leave her!" Shylia growled.

"She left me first!" Eve insisted.

I raised my eyebrow.

_What is she talking about? Leave her? I never knew her before! Did I?_

"What are you talking about?" I got up and leaned on my elbows.

"Oh. Um. You know. You left before when..." Eve tried to explain.

"We're back." a voice called from below.

_Bonita!_

She and Griffin came in and in their arms was a bear.

"A meal for an eripmav?" Bonita smiled.

"Oh thanks." I tried to changed into an eripmav but it wouldn't work. I wonder what happened?

_What? Why? Why am I not changing? Am I just a normal human now?_

My eyes were wide with terror.

"Layla? Layla, what's wrong?" Eve from beside me asked.

"I can't change! W-what if I'm human? What if I can't change anymore?" my eyes welled up with tears.

_I can't live my life as a human! I don't know how to!_

"Layla! Calm down." Eve stroked my head.

I looked to the side and there was worried etched in everyone's faces.

_They are worried. I shouldn't make them worry anymore._

I calmed myself down and turned to Eve.

"All better now?" she asked. I nodded and a slight smile.

"Well you must still have powers if I'm still here." Eve explained.

"Oh! Maybe her eripmav powers are sealed!" Shylia snapped her fingers.

"Maybe you have to unlock them now." Bonita commented.

"There may be a test." Griffin murmured.

"Can you hear Temperance? At all?" Hector asked me.

_Temie! Hey! You there? Hello? Okay. I sound like an idiot._

I shook my head.

"Well maybe she's locked and chained somewhere. Maybe she can't come out rather than she doesn't want to come out." Hector rubbed his chin.

"Yeah. Ok. But how am I suppose to fight Angela?" I questioned.

"We'll fight for you!" Shylia stated.

"No. You were nice enough to save me. Twice." I shook my head.

"Well, fine. We won't do this for you. We will do this for the human race." Shylia said.

"But it's my fight and-" I protested.

"Layla. Listen to them. Right now you are powerless and are a tasty meal for others. You'll be more of a burden in a fight. You can't even run away!" Eve scolded.

_Well...she does have a point. I mean. I'm human. Humans are really powerless in the field of...well everything compared to vampires. Great..._

"Alright. Fine!" I gave in.

"Well, for now you should rest. You had quite the battle." Hector ruffled my head and everyone left.

_Hm...I should at least be able to make an illusion right? I heard humans have powers too._

I focused my mind really hard and I saw the air shifting.

_Yes!_

I tried harder. I should be able to do this.

For minutes, nothing happened, but after a while, when I was sweating, wheezing and exhaustion was about to take over, I saw a blue hole on the wall.

I threw my arms up in success and fell onto my bed.

"Layla! Don't try to use your powers!" Hector chided from downstairs.

I sat up and rolled my eyes but something caught my attention. The blue hole was still there.

_What? Why is it..? I'm not trying anymore. Why is it still there?_

I stood up and slowly walked over to the blue hole. It was sky blue and when I walked closer, I saw something else.

_Clouds? Land? What?_

I looked around inside the hole and stretched my hand out to touch it. My hand went through.

My eyes widened and my mouth turned upwards into a cheeky grin.

_Can this be another place in the world? Or is it another dimension?_

**Okay. So. I was kinda...sorta...really...lazy...and, and! I was also addicted to reading. Just saying! Um...Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW!**

**~Rose~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Illusion? No To the Future!

**Uh...I'm sorry I didn't update for a while...a long while...but thanks to those who can put up with my random updates! Everyone who read this is considered cool! =]**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 7: Illusion? No. To the Future!**

I poked my head inside and slowly walked out.

_Woah! Where am I?_

I looked around in amazement...but something looked familiar...I couldn't put my finger on it...

Just then a hand slid to cover my mouth and pulled me backwards. I pulled at the hand of my captor.

I heard a laugh and the hand loosened. I pushed the person and quickly spun around to see my attacker.

My eyes almost popped out of my head and a surprised squeak came out of my mouth. I stumbled backwards and pinch the top of my hand.

_I am not dreaming. No way!_

There stood someone who looked exactly like me but taller and is a vampire or eripmav right then. She had the same hairstyle but her hair was longer, she eyes gleamed purple with a tint of red and my pale fingers played with the hem of her shirt.

"H-hey! Am I..." I swallowed. "Am I in the future?"

"Yup. It's exactly like you said!" my future self grinned. "Well, that's what _my _future self said when I got here."

"N-no way..." I stumbled and fell backwards. I laughed breathlessly. I could not believe my eyes.

Just then, I got an idea. No way was I going to pass this up. I stood up abruptly. I looked my future self in the eye and was about to ask an important question until...

"I know what your thinking, and that is not the time for that." my future self smiled.

I glared at her and she laughed. "Ah, I remember when I did that..." she mused.

"So, where are we?" I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Well, I know I we shouldn't meet the Cullens or we'll have to explain...and I'll get into trouble, so we'll go to the treehouse!" she smirked and crouched down.

My eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

"Well, your human and I do not want to wait for you...so come on!" she she sounded excited.

We whizzed past the trees and I looked around. I was not your average human, I would not get sick with a little speed. The wind blew in my face and I felt my f.s's (future self's) feet dashing across to the wet ground.

Soon enough, we were inside the treehouse.

"Oh yeah! Luke! What happened to him? Is he okay now?" I gasped as I was set down.

My f.s laughed as she recalled the memory. "Now that was hilarious! He got a good beating from Alice then."

"What happened?" she had got my hopes up that everything came out okay.

"That's a se-cret!" she smiled and sat on the beanbag I made for myself. Particles of dust rose from it and I coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh and don't worry about the portal, only magical beings can see it." she explained.

_I hate it when she knows what I'm going to ask even before I do!_

"Have a seat." she invited.

I plopped on the one next to her. Dust rose again and I coughed once more.

"Hey. What happened to Charlie?" I started at the overgrown vegetation at the feet of the house. It was dark inside and the paint was chipping off the walls. You could see cobwebs everywhere as well as dust collecting on the windows.

"Uh...well...that..." my f.s scratched her head. "He...passed away."

_What? No! How...how?_

My head snapped to hers. "In old age, murdered or in an accident?" my breathing quickened and I dug my nails into my palm.

"Um...murdered by Angela and her crew." my f.s said quietly. I could see the pain in her eyes as she said this.

_Angela...it's always Angela!_

I clenched my jaw so it wouldn't tremble and dug my nails harder into my palm. I could feel the lump in my throat and the tears fighting to pour out as I restricted them.

"W-why?" my voice cracked at the start.

"He had to protect Bella from Angela. The Cullens and werewolves were fighting Angela's followers including Luke and Marcus. Angela came over to our house and killed Charlie who was protecting Bella. The Cullens just made it in time to stop Angela and destroy her. By then I still hadn't got my powers back and if I get bitten in my human form who knows what would happen? So..."

_It seems like I'm useless in the most crucial points._

"Oh.." I murmured and looked to my feet. "Well how did you get your powers back?" this aroused my curiosity.

"Well, it seemed I had been relying on my powers too much or so Temie said. I eventually got it back when I started training my reflexes in human form." my f.s explained.

"Oh. Well, where's Temie? Still in your head?" I raised my head.

"No. But I still see her...Every. Single. Day. I see her so much that I'm getting sick of her. She's practically living with us." she laughed.

I cocked my head and my eyebrow furrowed.

_She's living with her? What does she have a power to make her materialize or something?_

"Don't worry, you'll get what I mean later." she winked.

I groaned. I don't want to wait years and years.

"Well...Did I become an aunt like I foresaw? Or did it change because of me? Only I could change the exact future because I see it..." I inquired.

"Yeah, you will become an aunt. Of a little girl..." she grinned.

_A girl...I can just see her now..._

"A girl huh? I bet Alice has fun with her all the time!" I laughed.

"Yeah she does." my f.s replied.

There was a moment of silence where we listened to the wind rustling the leaves of trees and the birds chirping.

"What's her name? Can I see her?" I got up and stood in front of her excitedly.

Just the thought of seeing that little girl in the future Bella's arms made me eager to go.

"Her name, you should find that out yourself and I guess we could see her, I got to," she beamed. "We just have to be extra careful..."

**I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update. I got addicted to drama and stuff...hahaha... well you know the usual things put here...unless you don't read it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Rose~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Illusion? Nah Surprise Guys!

**Yay! Another chapter! I need to do homework! Ok! Yeah! **

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 8: Illusion? Nah. Surprise Guys!**

We slinked through the trees of the forest. Everything was still the same as the past. On the back of my f.s everything was just a blur though I could still make out the trees I've known from running around.

_I wonder if the people are the same too?_

My f.s used the power of invisibility as we got closer to the Cullen's house. She said she lived there now. We stopped just outside of it, hiding between trees and I peered inside the house through the glass window.

There, inside was a little girl with curly bronze hair that came down in ringlets that fall past her waist. She had a dimpled smile and really cute, but she looked tall for her age...

_She looks really tall...almost as tall as me._

"Yes she's tall, but that's because she's a hybrid." my f.s whispered into my ear.

Just then, I noticed Jacob and the rest of the family there.

_So did he imprint on her or something?_

"Yes he imprinted on her just like you predicted." my f.s laughed silently.

_He's going to be Bella's son. The one who used used to like Bella is going to be her son in law._

My f.s's hand shot out to my mouth, but too late. I laughed out loud, forgetting I was supposed to be quiet for a second. I gasped and stifled my laughter, trying very hard to hold it in.

Everyone was now looking in our direction.

"I was a millisecond late!" my f.s hissed. "This didn't happen last time."

"Well, each one must be different." I replied.

"Layla! Is that you?" Bella was at the door.

_Uh oh._

"Uhh...umm..." my f.s mumbled. "Yeah! It's me!"

"What are you doing outside? Come in!" Bella called.

"Uh...Sure..in a sec!" she yelled back.

Bella rolled her eyes and went back inside.

_Okay. Now what?_

"Layla?" a voice came from behind. I turned around.

It was Terry. He was the same, but taller and...stuff.

"I can feel your presence. I know you're here..." he said as he got closer.

_Wow. They can feel each others presence. That's nice...They must be very close...Wait. I'm talking about my future self..._

"Do you have a clone with you?" he asked, confused.

_Uh oh. What are we supposed to do?_

"Uh..." Layla was thinking which must mean this hasn't happened before.

"Yeah...we're...playing hide and seek." my f.s said.

Terry raised his eyebrows. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he inquired.

"No..." Layla said slowly.

_Gotta think of something!_

"Then what are you doing? I feel two of your presences. One is weaker than the other." Terry told us.

"Well...we...um..." my f.s stuttered.

_I hate it how I'm bad under pressure!_

My f.s suddenly grabbed my hand and we dashed off into the opposite direction...the Cullen's house.

"Great. Now one of my best plans." my f.s growled as we flew into the living room. Terry came right after us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella was looking at Terry.

"Layla's hiding something." Terry narrowed his eyes.

_We're gonna get busted!_

With no warning at all, every vampire in the room lunged in our direction. I dodged most of them and some of them Layla covered me.

_Ouch! Getting hit by a vampire in human form is no fun at all!_

We were now cornered.

"I'm sorry." - my f.s

"You guys don't seem to trust each other." - me.

"It's actually the opposite. We trust each other a lot and have no secrets, thats why they are like that." - my f.s.

Suddenly BAM! There was a werewolf growling at us.

"Aw man. We're doomed." - me.

"What do we do?" my f.s.

"How am I supposed to know? Your the future me! You have eripmav powers, use them!" - me.

"But I don't really like using them on family." - my f.s.

"Well-." - me.

Jacob ran straight for us.

_Holy shiiiiz._

There was a bright light that filled the room. I closed my eyes tight. As did everyone else.

Seconds later, after it had subsided, I felt stronger. I felt faster. My senses were enhanced.

_Oh yeah! I got my powers back!_

"I got my powers back!" - me.

"Oh my gosh! You could save Charlie!" - my f.s.

"If we survive." - me.

As Jacob lunged at us, I used my powers to wrap my hair around him and held him in midair. He struggled to get free.

"Hey. If you can do that portal thingy, why didn't you back in time to save Charlie?" - me.

"I can only go into the future and back through the portal. It only closes when I go back in. And another thing. You know when a past self has gone into your present future because you feel it. It's like...having a GPS on her in your head. She's in your time and you need to look after her. Well, if she dies it doesn't matter because there are like one of you in each second, but you wouldn't like that." - my f.s.

As my f.s was explaining, I had frozen everyone else with my hair and placed a barrier of hair around us.

"Are you sure that's Layla?" Alice was saying.

"Yes, it's her presence." Terry nodded.

"But Layla doesn't use her powers against us." a little voice said.

_Omg! She sounds sooo cute!_

While I was thinking this, my hair loosened around the Cullens.

They used this second to free themselves. They tried to open the barrier.

"Good job Renesmee." Edward said affectionately.

_A combination of Renée and Esme...nice._

"Is that really Layla?" Alice inquired.

"I'm pretty sure." Terry replied.

"Why don't we just tell them?" - me.

"I'll get into trouble! They didn't know I had this power until just recently! I was _trying _to keep it a _secret_!" - my f.s.

"Well, it's not like they're going to kill you or anything." - me.

"Well-." my future self.

"We'll just have to brake it down!" Emmett grinned.

"So...should I back? I mean I have the invisibly power and...oh wait. You'll still be in trouble. Uh well..." - me.

"I don't know! what should we do?" - my f.s.

"Screw this!" - me.

_Just deal with it future self!_

I let my barrier go and Emmett's body flew towards Layla and she caught him.

"Layla!" - my f.s.

I shrugged and smiled innocently at her. She was shocked when Emmett barged onto her that she let go of the invisibility.

Everyone gasped.

"Layla? From the past?" Bella choked.

Everyone looked up at me curiously.

"Yo. What's up?" I waved. I tried to look nonchalant, but inside I was thinking...

_Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud! We're sooo busted! What am I supposed to do? I didn't think this through!_

**Ok. So hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and review? Yeah..not much to say...**

**~Rose~**


	9. Chapter 9 : Illusion : Screaming Alice

**Hey I'm sorry for writing 'now' instead of 'not' in 'not one of my best plans' in the last chapter. And um...anyone know where we are in Eclipse?...or do I have to choose a random chapter?**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 9: Illusion : Screaming Alice**

"B-but how and what and huuuh?" Alice squeaked.

"Layla!" - my f.s.

"You explain!" - me.

"I knew it already. I thought it was something more important, but it was just...this." Terry sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"You did?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Yup." he answered.

There was an awkward silence.

_Maybe I should leave._

I blinked a couple of times before rushing outside.

_~Yo! What's up Lay Lay!~ Omg. Temie! Am I glad to hear you! What's with the weird nickname and what happened to you?_

A arm pulled me back.

_~Woah!~ What the!_

I fell on the ground. "You're not going anywhere." my f.s fumed as she grabbed my arm.

"Hey! I just came here. All I know is that you're the one supposed to be in trouble!" I protested.

"Layla?" someone gasped from the trees. I turned to see Hector and everyone else.

"Hey! Guys! Help my get this crazy girl off me!" I pleaded.

"But..that's your..." Bonita whispered.

"Future self. Uh huh and now we're leaving." I said as I stood up and jerked my hand away from my f.s.

I turned and everyone in the Cullen family was behind my f.s watching our every move. Still shocked I guess.

_~Man. A lot has happened since I was gone eh?~ Yes. A lot. Now help me leave._

Temie took over my body and now I was inside, watching from the sidelines.

"Alright so. It was nice meeting little Bella and Edward but I've gotta leave guys. Adios!" Temie waved as she used my hair to grab Hector, Bonita, Shylia and Griffin.

She rushed to where we were before, at the portal and threw everyone in while we jumped in last.

I found a shocked Eve on the bed. I turned around to see the portal slowly closing. I collapsed.

"I...guess it...took...a lot of...my energy...to do...that." I gasped.

"Are you okay?" Eve crouched next to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled at her.

_~This...is...so...tiring...going...to 'sleep'...~ O...kay..._

I was suddenly lifted up into the air. I was in Hector's arms.

"Here you go!" he said as he lifted me suddenly we were in the living room. He put me next to the bear that the others got for me.

"Drink up." he grinned.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly and changed. I sunk my teeth into it's soft neck and sucked the bear dry.

"Okay, time to throw it out." Hector carried it and threw it out into the forest.

"Well, I'm better now." I stood up and brushed dirt off my pants. I ran to the sink and washed my hands and face.

"Wow. Still so sanitary. Even though your an eripmav. Who drinks blood." Shylia sighed and shook her head.

"So what?" I laughed. "I'm going to leave. See ya! It was nice seeing you guys again!"

"I'll stay here for a bit!" Eve shouted after me.

I ran out before they could say anything else.

_I should have a plan to kill Angela. She might strike me at any time at any place...bu I'm not even sure she knows I'm alive...What should I do?_

I sat down.

"Terry!" - me.

"Layla! Are you okay? What happened? Why haven't you contacted me?" - Terry.

"Chill. Okay, so first, I got attacked, went unconscious, got saved, went to the future-" - me.

"Went to the future? I stayed quiet when you said you got attacked, but the future? Did you seriously go to the future?" - Terry.

"Of course! I saw you, my future self, everyone else and even Bella's daughter!" - me.

"Her daughter? Really? What did she look like?" - Terry.

"Well she-" - me.

I heard the rustling of bushes and someone's voice.

"Carlisle! You were right! It was her!" Jasper called from behind me.

_Jasper? And Carlisle? What are they doing here? Hunting maybe? Damn it._

"Layla? Are you okay?" - Terry.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but...call you back. Kay?" - me.

And that's when I ended it.

_I have to run! It's not like they would believe what happened right? Maybe if I took them to the future but not like I would do that._

I jumped up and scrambled up a tree, going invisible.

"Layla! I know you're up there!" Jasper shouted as he came out from the bushes behind me.

I kept as quiet as I could. Just then, Carlisle appeared from behind him. He looked in the same direction to where Jasper was looking.

"Layla, I know you might be upset about Angela, but everyone makes mistakes. We don't blame it on you." Carlisle said.

I narrowed my eyes.

_I bet even if I tried explaining, they wouldn't believe me. Ugh. They are soo stupid! Not all humans are good people. And they not even be human!_

I jumped down and appeared in front of them.

"Layla. everyone was worried about you. Bella said Charlie told her you went to a friend's house but you didn't come back!" Carlisle said.

"Well, I almost died. Because of Angela. And all humans might die. Because of Angela." I stated.

"Hey, I know it's easy to blame someone else but Angela is dead. How could you blame her?" Jasper argued.

"Well, you guys are dead. And I can blame stuff on _you_." I scoffed.

"Well this is different, Layla. She-" Carlisle started.

"It's not different! I'm telling you! She's a vampire you idiots!" I shouted and threw my hands in the air exasperatedly.

Carlisle and Jasper looked shocked.

_Yeah! Do they believe me now? They have to!_

"Angela isn't a vampire. Don't make up lies Layla." Carlisle scolded.

"But I'm not! She's a fricken vampire! She has the power of illusion you dummies!" I yelled.

"Layla..." Jasper sighed.

_AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!_

"$#%*%^$#$%^&* (unidentified sound)" I hissed.

I was suddenly flying through the forest.

"Jasper put me down!" I screeched.

"No. Don't you know how much Bella was worried for you? You'll have to create an explanation. Oh, your play at school is coming up." Jasper added.

_The play! I forgot! But it sucks anyways so...meh._

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"No." Jasper defied.

"Alright you asked for it jerks." I murmured.

I created an illusion of Alice screaming next to us. She was on her knees and holding her head in her hands. Her eyes were wide and she looked to the sky.

Jasper's horrified face came in an instant and he dropped me.

_Yes!_

Carlisle caught me though...

_No!_

"Alice?" Jasper asked worried. "Alice!"

"Damn it!" I roared as I made the illusion disappear.

Jasper blinked for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes at me.

"Layla...that wasn't very nice." Carlisle chastised.

"Whatever! Now let me go!" I demanded.

In a second we were in front of my house with a snarling Jasper behind us.

_Great. Juuuust great._

**Hey! Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and review? Please? And I was wondering if anyone would want me to write another story? I have an idea and um.. yeah. It's not all human but Bella not a vampire or werewolf and I'll try to fix any mistakes before updating...Oh and I might make it like not with the Twilight series plot line you know cuz its hard to keep up with it...**

**So 2 questions.**

**1. Anyone know where we are in Eclipse?**

**2. Should I write another story?**

**~Rose~**


	10. Chapter 10 : Illusion? Naw Second Phase

**Arrrghhh! My head's gonna blow up! I've been trying to figure out where we are in the book since Layla went unconscious for a week but... #$#%$%#$! (unidentified sound) I actually do that in life hahaha. Anyways I'll just start at chapter 17. When Bella goes to the party at the Cullen's. x) ...Actually...ugh! Jasper's supposed to be at the house! Maybe when Charlie is driving her to the house. Yeah.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 10: Illusion? Naw. Second Phase  
**

"There's no one inside." I mumbled.

"We know that." Jasper sighed. "Charlie's driving Bella to a party at our house."

"Party? Really now? A bunch of vampires are going to attack and you are having a party?" I raised my eye brows. "People these days." I shook my head as I got out the spare key. I unlocked the door and went inside.

"Stay here until Charlie comes back Layla." Carlisle said before they disappeared like a flash of lightning.

_~Can we go to the party?~ Nah. Need to find Charlie._

I sat on the couch and sat there until I heard Charlie pull up. He opened the door and noticed me almost immediately.

"Layla! Are you okay? How have you been?" he walked up to me.

"I've been fine." I smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here. Can you protect my mind with that shield thing? I can' keep up not thinking about vampires while that Cullen boy is around." he grumbled.

_~First thing he says to you wow.~ _

"Oh yeah. Sure. Don't worry." I grinned.

I pushed my shield out and covered him with it.

"Well...since no one is here..." I grinned evilly.

His eyes widened in fright.

In a flash I had turned into an eripmav, grabbed him, ran to 'that place', jumped in and out into my room.

I put Charlie down on my bed and he fell down on it.

I giggle. "Sorry I didn't warn you."

_~So he's finally going to meet you 'daddy' eh?~ Yup! I'm hoping his mood will get better and not be angry at me for leaving. ~You're evil you know~_

"Dad! I'm back!" I yelled and suddenly everyone was there...well you know, except for Uncle Marcus.

"Princess! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Jane fretted.

"Don't worry." I laughed. "I brought my human father to show to dad." I said.

"Well he's over there." Felix pointed to the sulking man behind him.

_~You really hurt him didn't you?~ Eh. ~Evil~ Thank you very much._

"Dad! I brought you a present." I said to him.

He just stared at me.

"And he has the hand of a vampire." I murmured.

His eyes shot up to Charlie and he was next to him in an instant, examining his arm.

"Interesting." Dad mumbled.

"How's that possible?" Caius asked.

"Don't ask me." I shrugged.

"Would you mind if I experiment on him?" Alec asked.

"Yes I would mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm...maybe..." Dad mused.

"Maybe what?" I popped up next to him.

Charlie was still frozen in shock.

"Since you have a physical shield...maybe you used it inside of his body to stop the venom spreading." Dad explained.

"Ohhhhh." I nodded thoughtfully.

_~That explains it~ I know right!_

"Well that's all I wanted to know. See you dad!" I grinned.

He glared at me playfully once before waving.

I brought Charlie back home. It's weird that I can call that place home now.

I read Bella's mind for a bit.

I groaned.

_Bella's an idiot sometimes. ~You said it!~ So this is what Angela has been doing since I've been gone..._

"Layla! What is it?" Charlie asked, out of his shock.

"A gang of vampires are going to come here to kill Bella but that's not what I'm groaning about. It's because that Bella thinks that the wolves will die helping the Cullens fight the vampires!" I groaned again.

Charlie turned to stone, from shock again.

I waved my hand in front of him.

"Hey Charlie don't worry, we'll protect her okay? With our lives." Temie said.

Charlie blinked for a bit. "I won't allow it! I'm taking her back to live with her mother."

_I guess she didn't hear you. ~Yeah! And at one of those rare times I say something nice!~_

"Noooo! She has to stay here!" I whined.

"WHY! TELL ME WHY YOUR SISTER HAS TO BE PUT IN DANGER!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs.

I sighed and inspected my nails. "Everyone in Forks might die." I looked up at him.

"TELL ME ANOTHER REAson why she has to go..." he trailed off.

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe so the werewolves and vampires can finally work together and not hate each other so bad that if they step into each other territories they would kill each other." I replied.

"Let me rephrase. Another reason that can't be done later." Charlie glared.

"Uh..." I thought.

_Got anything? ~Nope. You?~ Of course no. [She'll kill Bella and her mother in Phoenix] ~Woah~ Holy! When were you listening in? [Since the start guys. Keep up.]_

I blinked before saying. "The army will kill Bella even at Phoenix."

"But I thought you said that they won't go out because they would sparkle?" Charlie said in a serious tone.

I burst out laughing.

_~He sounds so funny!~ [What? What happened?] In a serious tone, Charlie said, "But I thought you said that they won't go out because they would sparkle?" [Pffft]_

I stifled my laughter. "Don't be so serious saying that. Anyways. They sparkle in the sun. Is the sun out at night?" I raised a eyebrow.

Charlie sighed and lied down on the couch. "This is too much." he muttered while shaking his head.

"Well, I guess you can go to bed." I said, but he was already fast asleep.

_[What's happening?] ~Oh well the vampires are going to attack do you think Hector and the others can help?~ [Yeah! Of course!] ~So here's what happened...~_

While Temie explained everything, I got some left over food to eat. Afterwards, I got out a duster and went inside my treehouse. As I expected, it was covered of dust and cobwebs.

I heard Bella coming back and turned invisible because I felt Edward too and he might talk about me and change the subject. I want to know what they were gonna talk about.

_~You think they'll talk about the vampires?~ Uh duh! [Hector says that they would help in any way they can.] Alright!_

Bella got inside and got Charlie to his room, then went inside her room. After changing and doing a few more stuff, Bella and Edward started talking about the fight. I dusted while listening in.

_[What's happening?] Bella's worried about the wolves joining the fight and Edward's trying to reassure her. ~Bella is such a worrywart sometimes.~ I know! Wait! They're leaving somewhere. Imma tail them._

I followed them quietly, trying not to make any unnatural noises. We ended up in a clearing.

"You know what I think?" Bella asked Edward.

He laughed. "No."

Bella almost smiled.

"What do you think?" Edward asked,

"I think it's all connected. Not just the two, but all three." Bella said.

"You've lost me." Edward replied.

"Three bad things have happened since you came back." she ticked them off on her fingers. "The newborns in Seattle. The stranger in my room. And - first of all - Victoria came to look for me."

_~Wait. Wait. Wait. Back up here. Victoria? Didn't we kick her sorry ass to hell?~ Yes, but I think Angela is doing it. She turned into Victoria every second she's not with me because she knows about Alice. ~Oh. Right~ [Wait. Who's Alice?] ~Oh. Well...~_

Temie explained about everyone to Eve. After she finished, I noticed something.

_Wait. What stranger? ~I dunno~_

Bella started explaining her theory blah blah blah.

_Hey guys. Ever wonder how Angela came to be? ~All the time!~ [Hey guys. Ever wonder if Angela was working with Victoria?] Nope. ~Nah.~ [No! Really! If Bella is correct, but we substitute Angela for Victoria, it makes sense. Angela could of been like the second in command but when Victoria died, she took over. So now she works with the vampire hunter and the army.] You could be on to something here...but Victoria killed her parents. Why...~Maybe to get her revenge? But Victoria died before she could...~ Hm... maybe... how about the vampire hunter? Why is she still there? [Um..I guess to kill the rest of the vampires.] Oh. Okay so this is what happened._

_First, Victoria and Angela were working together._

_Then, Courtney, the vampire hunter, joined, but only to kill them, saying she would help._

_Later, Victoria was killed, by me I might add._

_Angela took over and Courtney stays._

_~Makes sense~ [Yeah. Good enough]_

I now paid attention to the clearing. There were 10 wolves giant as horses.

Jasper started to explain what you should do. I of course didn't need to listen because I already had the information from years of eripmavs but still, I listened.

I gained a little more respect for Jasper. He's not just a quiet guy eh?

When he fought Emmett, we all knew who would win.

_~He didn't gain any respect from us~ Nope._

Then it was Alice's turn. Who won, surprised me actually.

_Hm...So she wasn't just a shopping loving pixie. ~Gain a little more than a little more respect.~ So just a bit more respect than how much we gained for Jasper. ~Yeah.~_

This went on for quite a while. I listened in when Alice said she would be watching Bella.

After a while, they stopped and the wolves wanted to get each of the Cullen's scent.

They all went up in line to sniff them, but after a while, a wolf came out of line towards Bella. It was Jacob of course. She touched his fur.

_Aw. Doggie! I wanna pat! ~You had Luke~ Haaaaddd. And he wasn't a ginormous one. Just a small one._

I chuckled internally as I swiftly ran over to Sam and jumped on to his back. He stiffened while my body was shaking with laughter.

I covered his mind with a mental shield as I spoke with him.

"Hi Sam! Long time no talk eh?" - me.

"Layla?" - Sam.

"Yup! Giddy up horsie!" - me.

"Layla..." - Sam.

"Now try reaaally hard not to think of me. I'm taking the shield off." - me.

I took my mental shield off him before any of the wolves would of noticed they couldn't hear him.

_Wheee! _

I rode on him until he got into the forest, then I jumped off and ran back to the clearing.

They were talking, talking, blah blah, Jacob took Bella and walked a little to cover her scent or something...

Then they decided Seth will stay as a connection to the werewolves.

I sighed. Bor-ing!

I went to hunt. I found a few deer to drink and buried their carcasses. That's when I felt it. Something pulling me apart.

_What's happening? ~The second phase of eripmavs.~_

My eyebrows furrowed together, but before I could think of anything, something came out of my body. A person.

"Hey, what's up Layla? It's me, Temie." the girl grinned.

She had black hair tied up into a long ponytail with a side fringe, wore a black tank top, jeans and sneakers.

_Temie? No way! ~Yes way!~ _

She was grinning.

"Hey? Why do you have purple eyes?" I asked.

She rolled them. "You got your purple eyes back when you got your powers back in the future."

"Oh. Really?" I asked, my head cocked to the side.

"Anyways. Everyone can see me now, but I can only be out for an hour, longer than that, you will be beyond dead tired." she explained.

"Okay...um what's the third stage? I remember you telling me there was one." I asked.

"Well, I'll get my own body, but still have your powers. We'll also not share the same mind, but can communicate like texting in your head, but you say words." she grinned.

"So that's what my future self meant...Cool. So can you help with the fight?" I inquired.

"Sort of...my power are only one third of yours." she said.

"Okay." I nodded. "Why did it happen? Why did I turn?"

"When you lost your powers, you started going into the second stage. Twenty four hours after you got them back, you changed." Temie said.

"Well how do you get back into my body?" I asked.

"Think it." she replied.

I thought of her body and mine coming together as one. And it happened. It was like she was dragged into me by some unforeseen force.

_How do you come out? ~By thinking it. Duh!~ _

I practiced doing that for a while until I decided to go back home. I sensed Alice inside so I went to my treehouse. I went to bed. Haven't gone in a while. Well, I have been unconscious but that doesn't count.

I woke up and it was night. I turned into an eripmav when I didn't sense Bella. I got back to the clearing.

Bella was next to Jacob who have his head on his paws.

_Aw. So cute! A doggie! ~Shut up! Listen! Jasper might give us some new information.~ Not like I'll fight like that. I'll go with power! _

I watched them fighting all night, until Bella had to go back again.

**Yay! Done! Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and review? Pleaseee. C'mon! Anyways...Aaarghh! Head going to blow up again. Can't think of a title for my new story...sighs...oh wells...So now we're at the start of chapter 20. Yes! Almost done! Just 8 more chapters...including chapter 20.**

**~Rose~**


	11. Chapter 11 : Illusion : Not gonna work

**Actually it was unconscious for a week - not a day, but yeah. Anyways...no reviews...really people? I know you'd have to read If She Had A Sister and The Demon Inside, but guyssss...pleeease review. At least gimme one. Kay? Kay.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 11: Illusion: Not gonna work  
**

I made a clone to protect Charlie, in case any vampire would try to come and get him. It was decided that Eve would come and fight with us.

When Bella left with the others, we formed a plan.

"Hey, so what if they lose. I mean the Cullens aren't all that." Temie was saying.

"How about the vampire hunter, guys? She would be there too right? I mean come on! She's a vampire hunter. The Cullens are vampire...what do we do?" Eve asked.

"Ok. Let's see. I can call Dad and Uncle Caius to help, with the vampires of course, the vampire hunter would definitely kill them. Vampires hunters are pros from birth." I answered.

"Then what about the vampire hunter?" Temie questioned.

"Maybe we can fight her? Well, I'm a vampire, but still. I'm not really alive or anything." Eve mumbled.

"Yeah, we can do that...Hey, can I use an illusion on her?" I tilted my head.

"No, I'm pretty sure she has some gadget for that." Temie sighed.

"Ok. So no powers, alright." I groaned.

"But Edward has the power of reading minds, wouldn't he be able to do something?" Eve said looking at me.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know she's a vampire hunter. And you know, like his siblings she might be able to hide her thoughts." Temie muttered.

"Well, this is hard." I sighed and sat back on the beanbag chair.

There was a moment of silence as we thought.

"I got it!" Temie gasped.

"What?" both me and Eve held our breaths, waiting for her answer.

"If they see Angela, they will know that we didn't kill her!" Temie exclaimed and clapped her hands once.

Both Eve and I groaned.

"Not the answer I was looking for." I huffed.

"Why don't we just tell the Cullens?" Eve asked.

"Well that's just like going to a bear and say, 'Hey, come here and walk into this bear trap, there is a possible chance you may live!'" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Plus, they don't know about us, will not trust us and be in even more anxiety."

"True...Then how about the wolves?" Eve cocked her head to the side.

I slapped myself. "Why didn't I think of that?" I murmured. I stretched my shield far until I felt Sam's wolf form.

"Hey! Sam! Hey!" - me + Temie.

"Gah! Layla! And Temie...? Stop doing that! What do you want? I'm busy!" - Sam.

"There's going to be a vampire hunter there. Kay? Kay. Alright. I'll let you do your thing." - me.

"See you mongrel!" - Temie.

I sighed and after a few seconds, retracted my shield.

"Is it done?" Eve asked.

"Mmmmhhh." I stared at the ceiling. A thought occurred to me. _I haven't called Terry...I closed off the conversation and he couldn't contact me..._

"Terry!" - me.

"Woah! Layla! Where have you been! I've been so worried and you haven't called at all! Are you okay? Have you been hurt? Bella was really worried about you! Renée even called and asked for you! Charlie had to make up a story, quick! _blah, blah, blah..._" - Terry.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eve asked as she laid back on her elbows.

"Shhh! You're interrupting my call!" I hissed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Been almost dead, twice, went to the future, the usual weird stuff." - me.

"You were hurt? Are you okay? Wait a sec...The future? REALLY?" - Terry.

"Yeah! It was cool and I saw Bella and Edward's child, oh my gosh she was so cute and-!" - me.

"Yeah, yeah, she was cute, but we've gotta tell you. There is going to be a vampire hunter, don't know which side she's on, but she's dangerous, I can tell you that." - Temie.

"Wait...WHAT? We're practically putting ourselves into our own deathtraps! DO you know how dangerous they are? We can die in an instant!" - Terry.

"Oh, shush you worrywart, I'll be there." - me.

"And your point is?" - Terry.

"And I'm not a vampire? Duh. I've seen her, versed her, my clone died because of her. Anyways, the battle's gonna start right? Right. Okay." - me.

"Hey, hey, hey, macarena, macarena, oi, oi, oi, macarena, macarena." Eve was dancing to the macarena.

I stared at her with a weirded out face and Temie coughed, loudly.

She noticed I was done and stopped, sitting back down.

"What were you doing?" I raised my eyebrows with Temie furrowed hers, it was hard with one body I should say.

"Well, since you were taking so long, I thought I would do the first thing that popped into my head. It was that tune and lyrics and since it was macarena I decided to dance it too." Eve explained.

"Uh huh..." I replied slowly.

"Well, I was just..." I stopped as I got a vision.

_..._

I, well, technically Temie, screamed. _[Did you just scream?] You just screamed. ~Shut up! That was terrifying!~_

"Well, what was it?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Bella and Jacob were...kissing." Temie stuck her tongue out, shook her head and shivered.

"Yes, now my eyes are now forever ruined." I groaned as I rubbed my eyes hard.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Well, you know she has to marry Edward, I mean that _is_ her future, and her kissing a _dog _is just...just wrong!" Temie shuddered. (A/N No offense to Jacob fans)

"Well, everyone has their break ups and make ups y'know? Plus she ends up with Edward anyways, so..." Eve trailed off.

"Yeah, but I don't like seeing my _sister _kissing her future son in law. I mean come on! What would her daughter think? He did imprint on her." I gagged.

"WHAT?" Eve shrieked.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Charlie shouted.

"Sorry!" we all responded.

"What?" Eve hissed. "Her future son in law? What?"

"Yeah, he imprints on her daughter and I think he would marry her. Isn't that just weird?" I stared into space, imagining it.

"Well, that's not _that _weird. I was talking about a half vampire and a were- excuse me, shapeshifter! Oh the horror!" she gasped.

I blinked.

"Right...oh...the...horror..." Temie mumbled.

Eve nodded furiously.

I thought of something. "Isn't weird how we're just sitting her having a girly chat while vampires and shape shifters overcome their difference and fight together to prevail in justice? And we still have to get Luke and Uncle Marcus back." l blabbered.

I was looked at weirdly. "What?" I asked.

"Overcome their differences?" Temie questioned.

"Only for a while." I shrugged.

"Prevail in justice?" Eve raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, the other vampires are the bad guys aren't they? Well, in our opinion...but still!" I smiled with my fist in the air.

We all stared at each other and burst out into laughter.

"Alright, alright, but seriously, we should go." I chuckled.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Temie sighed and we jumped out.

"Charlie! we're leaving now!" I yelled.

"Alright be careful!" he answered.

"Yup!" I replied and we set off.

"You should call you dad." Temie said after awhile.

"Right!" I hit my forehead with my palm.

"Dad!" - me.

"Yes, princess?" - Dad.

"I saw your niece!" - me.

"Really? Did she look beautiful? She looked like a queen? She had your hair?" - Dad.

"Hey! We're not here for long chitchat. We're here to say that we need you later to fight a vampire army. We'll tell you when to come because the vampire hunter is coming." - Temie.

"..." - me.

"..." - Dad.

"No, of course she didn't have my hair! We're not actually related you know! I'm adopted!" - me.

"Right! Of course! What did she look like?" - Dad.

"Well, she had curly bronze hair and-." - me.

"Hey, aren't you wondering how we saw her? Anyways, that's not the point. Meet us when we call you alright? Bye!" - Temie.

"Hey! You don't just cut off a call between a girl and her father!" I pouted.

"Whatever, just keep running." Temie shook her head.

Eve just stared at us.

"Okay...so we'll be there on time right? And come out when they need us?" Eve asked.

"Yup, just spread out and cover lots of ground. I'll send a few clones around to help." I grinned.

This was going to be good. Probably.

**This is probably going to be my shortest story right? Anyways, hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW guys! REVIEW! Okay? Okay.**

**~Rose~**


	12. Chapter 12 : Illusion : Not used

**Waaaahhhh. Sorry if it's too confusing! I'll give a explanation at the bottom, okay? Yeah? So sorry!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 12: Illusion: Not used  
**

Hector, Griffin, Shylia and Bonita caught up with us, asking about the fight. We would only come out if the Cullens and shapeshifters were in danger.

As we dashed together to where they were, I caught Angela's scent and rushed towards her direction.

"Eve, some with me, everyone else, go help out the others." I ordered. Everyone did as told and I ran as fast as I could to Bella.

_There's no way to win, Edward can't see things Bella sees. ~We've got to hurry! There's only a short while until Edward is down for the count.~_

I turned us invisible as we bolted to the fight.

Bella was scared stiff, it seems that Edward was in pieces and a shapeshifter was unconscious on the ground. Angela and a boy I've never seen each stalked up to their prey.

_Eve! Take care of the shapeshifter and Edward. Now!_

I jumped in front of Angela, my foot kicking her chin, making her flip backwards into the snow. I grabbed the Bella, who passed out because of the blood going down her arm and ran in a straight line. I looked behind me and sure enough, Angela was charging towards me.

I used my hair to grab her into place, but something sliced through it like butter.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a little girl.

_Courtney...~She just had to ruin it now, didn't she?_

I dodged lithely from all the weapons aimed at me, jumping forward, back, to the sides or doing flips.

I held Bella close, so she wouldn't get hit.

My eyes flickered behind me. Angela was still after me and was catching up.

I saw the glimmer a split second before I dodged it.

_Now she was shooting bullets? ~Special bullets, made to go through anything and explode inside of it.~_

Just as she said, the tree that was beside me, exploded into a thousand flames. Pieces of burnt wood flew out in every direction. There was a fire raging behind us now.

_People would definitely see that. _

I bit my lip as I accelerated. I jumped left and tackled Courtney to the ground, only stunning her for few seconds after I sprung up and started running again.

I looked backwards. They both were running after me with annoyance in their eyes. My eyes flickered forwards once and I started swearing in my head, a lot.

_~Wow. Nice vocab.~_

I was now approaching a theatre. The one that my class was in, doing their play and there are millions of people inside.

I panicked.

_What should I do? If I go back, they could get a hostage. ~I've got an idea!~ What? ~Just trust me!~ How about illusions? ~They would probably notice why and grab a hostage.~_

I let Temie use my body and she rushed towards the theatre.

_What are you doing? ~Trust me! If they see us in sight, they won't get a hostage right? They'd be too immersed in trying to catch us!~ [Nice thinking] ~Thanks~ Hey...why are they chasing me? Bella's human and what use is she to Angela? ~Probably because you guys are like enemies and stuff.~ Oh. Hey, Eve, How's it going? [The dude's dead and both people are unconscious. Most of the Cullens and wolves are confused but they're managing okay with Hector and the rest.]_

We were now inside the theatre. The lights had just dimmed and the curtain was still there. We charged for the front stage. We removed everyone and everything backstage just as the curtain raised. Me, Bella, Angela and Courtney were all here, for one last showdown. I put my jacket over Bella, so she wouldn't be seen.

"Give us, the girl! She seems very important to you." Courtney sneered.

"No way!" Temie scoffed.

"Alright, let's to this the hard way!" Angela snarled as she ran forward.

I put Bella down as I used my power to pull Temie out of my body. She yawned, stretching her arms and stretched as everyone in the audience gasped.

"It looks so real!"

"How did they do that?"

"It's such a shame no cameras are allowed!"

I stopped Angela and threw her to the ground, she growled and got up, lunging for my neck again. I ducked under her, fixed the floor with superglue from backstage and grabbed her ankles, through her on Courtney who was brawling with Temie.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Courtney screamed at Angela.

"You watch it!" she sneered as she dived for me again. I got down, lied on my back and as Angela was over the top of my, kicked her in the stomach. She hit the roof and almost went through it.

I jumped up and kicked her head into the ground. I fixed the roof as she was down. I got down and grabbed a fist of her hair. "Ready to die?" I smirked.

I was suddenly thrown backwards and something hit my shoulder. Everything looked hazy and I couldn't see straight.

"Ha! You got shot with my needle." Courtney laughed.

I staggered up and jerked the needle out. I took a step forward and almost fell down. I groaned as I grew my hair out and hardened it. I placed it on the ground and used that to help me walk. I probably looked like some weird spider.

My head was spinning. I saw double of everything and colors were mixed up. I walked forward. Angela was grinning like a madwoman as she was getting closer and closer.

_Which one is the real one? Left or right?...~It's the left one!~ The left one's the fake one? Okay. ~No!~_

I dodged to the left, but I bumped into something solid.

I was pushed back again. This time, hitting someone.

The person gasped in pain as the air was knocked out of her. When I turned around and saw Bella, she froze, her eyes staring at me, shocked.

"Help." I whispered.

That shook her out of it. Of course she wanted to help and not be the useless human.

"I..." I whispered she looked to her arm and dug her nails into it, making blood flow. That took Angela's attention. She was so blood crazed that she her eyes were only focused at Bella's blood flowing. Angela was in front of me in a second and I used my hair to pierce both Angelas that I saw. When I hit the right one, I used my hair to rip her to shreds, gathering all the pieces with my hair.

I looked to see Courtney in Temie's arms, struggling to break free. The audience was silent and suddenly burst into applause.

"That was so life like!"

"It was so fast, I couldn't keep up!"

"Did you see the roof part?"

I grinned as I stood up, my mind still swirling.

I ran outside, stumbling a lot, with Bella in tow.

I grabbed Courtney and Temie came back into my body. She could see properly, so she took control.

"How...?" Bella whispered from behind.

"I'll explain later, it's a secret alright?" Temie told her. I sensed someone coming. A flash and Edward was in front of her, examining for any injuries.

He stared at me after he knew she was okay. "I'll explain later, just get a fire for these Angela pieces." I mumbled.

"Angela?" Edward murmured.

Bella nodded with a sad expression.

We were than stomping through the woods to where Eve was.

"Eve!" I hissed. She shrugged, a fire in front of her and an awake shapeshifter. I put a shield over his mind and changed to Vera.

I threw the pieces in and kicked Courtney in the back of her knees. "Stop struggling!" Temie hissed.

She didn't listen so I had to knock her unconscious.

"Explain." Edward growled after overcoming his shock of me turning to Vera.

"Oh yeah, I felt _them _come." Eve said out of the blue.

"Oh, they didn't listen. Ok. How are the others doing?" I asked.

"They're done." Eve answered.

The shapeshifter whined.

"Oh shut up, Sam knows about us." I rolled my eyes. It raised it's eyebrows.

"Volturi are coming." Temie muttered. "Leave, mongrel."

It snarled.

"Listen to her." Edward told him.

It stared at Edward before flying off into the trees, disappearing.

"Dad, the wolves were here." - me.

"What? Vampires and wolves-." - Dad.

"Can coexist peacefully, probably." - me.

"Okay..." - Dad.

"Why didn't you listen to me and come later?" - me.

"Well, you were taking to long and Caius was itching for a fight." - Dad.

"Whatever." - me.

"Be right back." I told Edward and Bella. "Don't tell anyone about me. Or else."

I left a clone and gave Courtney to her. She dashed away.

I slinked into the trees and met up with the Volturi a while away. They had with them Uncle Marcus, Luke and a dead Ben.

"Wow. You found them." I said.

"Princess! You will help me right?" Uncle Marcus struggled in Dad's grip. I only stared.

_~You can probably revive Didyme if you had a piece of her you know.~ REALLY? ~Yes, I'm pretty sure you can.~_

I bit my lip. "Dad, do you have a piece of Didyme anywhere?" I whispered. His eyes flickered to me.

"Yes, of course." he murmured.

"I can probably revive her." I said barely audible.

Marcus's body stiffened and stared at me. "Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Do it! Do it now!" he ordered.

"Patience, my uncle." I mumbled. Something shifted in the trees. My head whipped around.

Sam came out, worry on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering why Luke was in the enemy's army." he answered.

"He apparently imprinted on Bella and wanted to be with her." I replied.

"When?" he question, certainly shocked.

"Hm..." I thought about it. "It was when Charlie got his vampire arm..."

"Oh, that day the girl came onto our territory? Was it at night?" he looked amused now.

"Yes." I nodded.

He chuckled. "That was an earthquake."

I raised my eyebrows. "Earthquake?" Sam nodded. I turned to Luke, who looked calculating. "Earthquake?" I asked.

"Err...Maybe..." his eyebrows were creased in concentration. Sam laughed. My mouth fell agape and in a second, I was in front of him, strangling him.

"Seriously? All of this and it was just an earthquake!" I shouted.

He looked frightened.

"I guess it was just puberty." Sam laughed as he disappeared.

I screamed in frustration.

"Princess, calm down." Jane whispered.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? This idiot! H-he! Ugh!" I yelled.

I glared at Luke as he smiled guiltily. "Go. Home. Now!" I growled in his face. He scampered to his feet and ran off.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Okay. Let's go."

"Jane, take care of it." Dad commanded.

Uncle Marcus stood next to Uncle Caius as they all walked away.

"Hmm..." Jane said in a dead voice as we saw everyone.

"Welcome Jane." Edward said calmly.

Jane inspected the area, her eyes resting on the newborn.

"I don't understand." Jane said in a toneless voice.

I watched Eve, Hector, Griffin, SHylia and Bonita from the corner of my eye, they looked really interested. Edward's eyes flickered to mine once.

"She has surrendered." Edward explained.

Jane looked at Edward. "Surrendered?"

Edward shrugged. "Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Jane glared.

Carlisle spoke then, his voice mild. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt

her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant." Jane insisted.

I tuned out.

_~So, what do you think happened to the play?~ I bet we ruined it, but since the drama teacher loves drama so much, I'll get an A+. ~Hm...I sense someone in the woods.~ Eve go get him. [Kay.]_

Eve went to get the other person, but no one noticed, they were too interested in the conversation.

_[It's a newborn, a male. He keeps on saying, "I have to save her." I think it's that girl]_

An earsplitting scream made me stare at Jane. Of course she was smiling evilly. I elbowed her and her eyes looked at me once before stopping.

"Your name." Jane grinned.

"Bree." the newborn gasped.

She started screaming again. This time I growled. Jane stopped instantly and pouted at me for a second. I raised my eyebrows and she sighed.

"She'll tell you anything you want to do. You don't have to do that." Edward said through his teeth.

_~Ask him if her name's Bree.~ [Okay.]_

I rocked back and forth on my heels in boredom.

_[Yes! It is Bree. He's really desperate] Must be his mate. Send him here in a bit. Tell him to stay put. [Okay] So...how was your day? Was it fun? [Sure...]_

"Hey, I'm bored, did you guys have fun?" - me.

"Fun...not really the word for it." - Hector.

"It was...interesting..." - Griffin.

"It was informative." - Bonita.

"But the wolves stunk! Ew. I mean, what's up with that? We had to stay there with wolves!" - Shylia.

"Whatever." - Temie.

"He's not staying put, he's struggling." - Eve.

"Just, tell him his mate will okay if he stays put." - me.

"Okay..." - Eve.

"What?" - Hector.

"Eve sensed someone, it seems to be Bree's mate." - me.

"I didn't even notice she was gone." - Griffin.

"Because you weren't paying attention!" - Temie.

"He's still not staying put. It's the conversation." - Eve.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop it." - me.

When I came back to reality, Felix was stalking toward Bree.

"Stop." I said, my voice ringing of authority.

Felix looked to me.

I looked to Carlisle.

"You are to teach her and her mate the rules. If they are broken, they will be dealt with." I ordered.

Carlisle looked shocked. "Yes, thank you."

"Felix, let's go." I command.

"Yes." he replied and left, following me.

"It was nice seeing you again. Edward, Alice...Bella..." I said and waved.

_Let go of her._

Suddenly a man came and was next to Bree in an instant.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked.

"Vera." Bella answered.

**Thank you for reading, sorry for mistakes and please review. Here something if you're confused.**

**MAIN CHARACTERS + RELATIONSHIPS + POWERS**

**Layla: **Bella's little sister, an eripmav, someone who destroys vampires. Powers: Read one person's mind forever, mental shield, clones out of shining rocks, invisibility - can also be used to change appearance + illusions, physical shield - can make weapons, healing many people at a time, seeing the future, seeing present and future relationships, seeing when a person will die, making conversations in her head, stretching her hair out and hardening it and probably more - I don't even remember. If someone drinks her blood, they can be healed immediately. A person who drinks their blood/venom and Layla's blood, they can be more powerful than the Volturi, forever. If someone drinks her blood for 5 minutes they can be powerful.

**Vera: **Layla changed her appearance to Vera when Edward, Alice and Bella were going to find out about her. She's in the Volturi and has the power to be invisible.

**Temperance (Temie): **The real eripmav that resides inside Layla. They can hear each other's thoughts.

**Eve: **A woman that Layla created through illusion, though it gave her a soul.

**Terry: **Layla's boyfriend, lives with the Cullens. Has the power to make your fears real.

**Courtney: **A vampire hunter, only joined Angela to get vampires to kill each other than wipe them all out.

**Angela: **A vampire. Was in Victoria's army, but now that she died, is the commander of her own new born army. She has the power of a very strong illusion.

**Lucky (Luke): **A wolf turned to werewolf**, **he can transform to human. He imprinted on Bella and to get her, he joined Angela's side.

**Hector: **Former eripmav. Got bit by a 'special' vampire and his eripmav form left his body, now a normal vampire who helps out eripmav. Power to stretch his body.

**Griffin: **Lives with Hector. Power to fly.

**Shylia: **Hector's mate.

**Bonita: **Griffin's mate.

**THE STORY SO FAR: (the main points - in shortish form)**

Layla was born and the Volturi kept her as their own. Terry came along and was bitten years later. He was sent to the Cullens. Layla was adopted by Renée. They went to live with Charlie, Layla met Terry again. There is a treaty between Layla and the wolves, she only met up with Sam. Layla gets kidnapped by James and Victoria, she escapes. James dies...yada, yada, yada.

Bella's birthday party, the Cullens move. Layla is found by Hector and his coven. The vampire hunter is awakened. Paul founds out about her. She comes back and Jared + Emily find out about her (Forgot to add Embry in the story). She fights the vampire hunter, Victoria finds her and Jasper and Carlisle find out. She escapes and goes back home, saves Bella from Laurent and he dies. Layla saves Demetri from vampire hunter poison. Angela attacks Charlie adn now Layla knows she's a vampire. Luke imprints on Bella. Charlie knows about Layla, vampires and shape shifters. He now has a vampire hand. Layla kills Victoria. Alice visits, Edward calls and Bella rushes out. Layla comes to Italy, saves Edward, and they all come back. Bella has her voting thing at the Cullen's house.

Layla goes to Seattle, battles Angela and some of her friends and Jasper + Carlisle thinks she killed Angela. Angela goes to their school, makes a deal with Layla's clones. Layla makes Eve so she can get out of school and goes to find Angela. Angela is at the Volturi's place and told Marcus that Aro killed Didyme and now they're fighting. Layla escapes and finds Angela with an army. Marcus and Luke joined for her power. The army almost kills Layla and Eve saves her, bringing her to Hector's place. She wakes up a month later and finds out she has the power to go to the future. She goes in and she meets her future self and Renesmee. She gets back to her time and tries to find a way to kill Angela, but Carlisle and Jasper find her. They bring her back to her house while they go to their party and Layla brings Charlie to Aro. Afterwards, she tells Charlie everything. She gets the second phase of her eripmav, where Temie can come out of her body for a bit. Layla, Temie and Eve make a plan for the fight with Angela and Bella and stuff.

**Any other things too confusing?**


	13. Chapter 13 : Illusion : Strongest Power?

**Sorry I didn't update. had some studying, reading, watching things. I apologize. I hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 13: Illusion: Strongest Power?**

I walked far enough so the others wouldn't be able to see or hear me.

"Well, see you guys," I grinned. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Why didn't you let him kill her!" Jane whined.

"Because it isn't right. Anyways, I'll see you again soon. Bye." I waved and changed back to Layla.

"Bye Princess." everyone mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the clearing again.

Everyone but Bella and Edward had left.

"Explain." Edward ordered.

"Ok, so you know I am Vera, as you saw me change to her before. I have multiple other powers...Um...Carlisle, Jasper and of course Terry know about me, but only Terry knows what I really am. Uh...I guess that's it. You'll have to find out the rest later, just like Carlisle and Jasper." I smiled angelically.

_It seems that my illusions are stronger than I thought...~Of course! Why else would they be able to break your sister's mental shield? It could be your strongest power!~ [Hey, I checked around, no more vampires.] Okay good. Report to Charlie. [Why can't you? I'm not really allowed in!] Just do it! [Alright, alright...geez]_

Bella seemed to still be in shock and Edward was looking at me suspiciously.

"-cough- Charlie knows -cough-" I whispered.

Edward's eyes met mine and they widened. I grinned.

"What? What happened?" Bella looked from Edward to me after seeing his shock.

"Charlie knows." he murmured.

Bella gasped and she stared at me. "Knows what?" she whispered.

"That the Cullens are vampires. There are werewolves...aaaaand multiple other things." I smirked.

Both of them stood rigid. Eve suddenly appeared in front of us.

"I reported to Charlie at La Push." she saluted.

"Good work." I smiled.

"Well, I'm going to hunt," she shivered. "I'm not good all at controlling my self control." she smiled sheepishly.

"Okay. Fine...I need to get home." I remembered. I turned to Bella and Edward. "I'll see you later!"

I dashed off into the direction of our home and up the treehouse.

"Luke! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" I screamed into the still night air.

I woke him up from his nap and he immediately backed off into the corner, whimpering.

"Hey, it wasn't _my _fault. It's not like anyone taught me what imprinting feels like." he defended himself.

"So what? You almost killed the WHOLE HUMAN RACE!" Temie yelled in his face.

"Hey! I'm sorry okay? It's not like I actually killed anyone!" he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you got expelled from school, I'm _almost _expelled. And you _almost_ killed everyone!" I shrieked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down. It's all in the past. No good yelling over split milk." he said slowly.

"Um, it's crying over spilt milk and YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I huffed and crossed my arms. I suddenly got memories from the clone I had grab Courtney.

_I ran towards the Volturi, Courtney in my arms. She was unconscious, but she wouldn't be for long. I went to 'that place' _(A/N If you forgot, it's the place with magical creatures) _and got a portal to my room at the Volturi's place._

_I got out and rushed to the throne room. Aunt Sulpicia and Athenodora were there. _

"_Aunt Sulpicia! Aunt Athenodora! Where's dad?" I asked. I didn't call Aunt Sulpicia Mom even though he's dad's wife. I've seen my mom, even if she was dead._

"_Sorry dear, he went to the fight." Aunt Sulpicia answered._

"_Oh. Well, are they coming back soon?" I inquired as I sat on one of the thrones and put Courtney into the one next to me._

"_Yes, I think they'll be coming back soon. I got a call that they've found Marcus." Aunt Athenodora shook her head. "Poor man, it seems he went to the enemy's side."_

"_Do you think they'd have to destroy him?" Aunt Sulpicia's mouth tightened into a line._

"_I sure hope not. He's our brother." Aunt Athenodora sighed wistfully._

"_Wait. How are they getting here?" I tilted my head to the side._

_Aunt Sulpicia smirked. "Aro had Jane follow you and they found that portal. How can you not tell us that you've found magical beings?"_

"_Well, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I mumbled._

"_Of course it is! Your father was overjoyed when he found out. The creatures though were not so welcoming seeing him come everyday to inspect them." Aunt Athenodora chuckled._

"_Well that's why I didn't tell him!" I sighed and slumped in my seat. "Anyways, how's the vegetarian diet going?" _

"_It's going well, princess. It's not as bad as I've thought. Your father even tried creating a vampire lion." Sulpicia giggled._

_I raised an eyebrow. "And where is it? Did he succeed?" _

"_It's in the cells below, it's blood crazy that one." Aunt Athenodora shook her head._

"_Can I see it?" I asked curiously._

"_Maybe some other time. It seems your father is back." Sulpicia smiled._

_Dad appeared in front of me with Uncle Marcus who was being watched closely be Uncle Caius._

"_Oh, princess! What are you doing here?" Dad grinned._

"_I'm here to drop off the vampire hunter. What should we do with her?" I asked._

"_Maybe we can have Caius to erase her memory?" Dad suggested._

"_Well, how about her vampire hunter powers? Won't they be awakened?" I questioned._

"_Caius might also be able to make her body forgot those powers. It should work." Dad thought about it carefully._

_Marcus interrupted our conversation. "Princess! You can now revive Didyme right?"_

_I thought about it. I don't think I can. I'll only do it after everything is settled._

"_Patience Uncle. It will happen soon." I smiled slightly._

"_How long?" Marcus sounded desperate._

"_In the next few days I guess." I sighed. "Well let's get to it. The erasing and such." _

_Dad nodded and grabbed Marcus. Caius walked up to Courtney and put his hand of her head. Everyone was silent as we watched him do his work. Courtney groaned a bit, tossing and turning a bit but stopped after a few minutes. A crease formed between Uncle Caius's eyebrows as he concentrated._

_I couldn't see anything, but I felt heat come out of the girl's body and dispersing into the air._

_Caius finished about 5 minutes later, sighing in relief afterwards. He sat down on his throne. _

_I took the girl into my hands. "Did it work?"_

"_Yes, I believe her powers have been destroyed completely." Uncle Caius grinned._

"_Okay. Thank you. I will get her a family. A good one." I smiled as I dashed to my room. "Bye everyone!" _

_I was answered with a chorus of 'bye's' and 'see you's'. As I got back to Forks. I ran around, using my power to see relationships. I suddenly saw a yellow and white thread connecting to a house. Friendship and family relationship. I put her on the doorstep and rang the door bell. A woman came out and gasped at the girl. A man - her husband, grabbed her and brought her inside._

_Well, that's done. Alright. I'll check on her once in a while._

The memory ended and now I was back to reality. Luke was snoring away on his beanbag. _Idiot. ~Agreed~_

It seemed that Charlie was back. I ran back and found him waiting for Bella. "Hi Charlie!" I greeted.

"Hello Layla. Did you hear about Jacob? I told her that motorcycles were dangerous." he shook his head.

I stared at him. "Motorcycle? That was their excuse? Boooring."

He raised his eyebrows. "Excuse?"

"Yeah, _he_ was out fighting vampires." I rolled my eyes.

His eyes widened, he kept on stuttering and then sounded like he was choking.

"Oh come on, Eve told you she was okay. Oh, here comes Bella. Be cool. She knows that you know about vampires and werewolves. That's all I told her though." I explained.

"R-really?" Charlie stammered.

"Yes, now stop stammering." I rolled my eyes.

**Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes, REVIEWWWWWWWW \(˚∆˚)/. Please. Okay. Need to go to bed. Night guys, or morning. Whatever.**

**~Rose~**


	14. Chapter 14 : Illusion? Nope With my life

**Hi sorry didn't update. I'll tell you the reason below. Hope you like this chapter!... Sometimes I think I'm talking to myself. Talk about awkward.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 14: Illusion? Nope. With my life  
**

Bella paused outside for a second before coming in and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella. How was you shopping trip?" he asked. He stared at her, looking for any sign that she knew that he knew.

_Of course she knows! ~Yeah...you know what? I think I'm forgetting something...~ Don't remember? ~Nope~_

Bella stared back at him and looked at me with suspicion. I shrugged at her with a smile on my face.

"Long..." Bella paused. "We just got back."

"Yes, I can see that." Charlie nodded.

_Stop making small talk! ~Then just asked Charlie!...Was it something about the fight? No...how about the Cullens?...Wait I don't think so...~_

"Hey. Was Jacob awake when he woke up?" I asked Charlie.

"Yes and I don't think you should worry about him too much Bella. Anyone who can cuss with that kind of language is going to recover." Charlie answered with a shake of the head.

Bella gasped and she immediately looked at him with desperate eyes. "How did he look?" she asked.

"Messed up. His friends carried him in. Good thing they're big boys, 'cause that kid's an armful. Carlisle said his right leg is broken, and his right arm. Pretty much the whole right side of his body got crushed when...he wrecked that damn bike." Charlie said nervously.

There was a silence.

_He knows it wasn't a bike, she knows it wasn't a bike, I know it wasn't a bike...~Just tell them!...Maybe it was when we were unconscious for a month?~_

"Ok, ok. Let's cut the chase. Charlie knows about vampires and werewolves. Bella is dating a vampire. There's the whole going to become a vampire thing...Oops." I quickly looked at Charlie.

_Oh boy. I did not just say that. Please don't notice...Please don't notice._

He looked shocked...like vampire shocked. He was as frozen as stone.

_He noticed._

"Ok, whoops. Didn't tell you that huh? Bella's going to be a vampire. Yup." I nodded.

Bella and Charlie both looked at me in shock. There was a long silence.

"Charlie? Hello? Are you there?" I waved a hand in front of his face. They seemed to get over their shock at the same time.

"What does she mean 'going to be a vampire'? Who?" Charlie whispered.

I interrupted Bella. "Bella of course."

Charlie's eyes widened, then his jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT BECOME ONE OF THEM!" Charlie shouted.

"But dad!" Bella protested. Charlie was about to answer her but I interrupted again.

"Yeah! But Charlie! Would you like her to die? It's one or the other. Either she becomes a vampire of dies." I said matter-of-factly.

_~That doesn't really give him much of a choice~ I know that's why I said it. [Guys. Shut up. I'm trying to grab a meal] Ok, sorry, sorry. _

Charlie went into shock again and Bella stared at me.

"Well..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. If dad knows about vampires, how about him? You put him in danger!" she exclaimed.

_Only if she knew...[Shush!] Ok. Shutting up now. I will try to keep my head quiet._

"No I didn't. _I_ have my connections. They wouldn't kill him." I grinned.

"T-then you can tell them not to kill her!" Charlie said suddenly.

I stared at him. "Sorry. No can do!" I shook my head and walked to the fridge.

"Why not!" Charlie slammed his hands on the table and stood up abruptly, the chair scraping across the floor.

"Because I'll tell them they can." I said simply as I scanned the fridge for something to eat.

_I'm craving jelly. Why don't we have jelly? Or maybe a chocolate fudge sundae? But it's cold in Forks. Oooh! How about red velvet cake? Yum! [Ugh] Sorry...I'll just have to make do with milk._

I heard them gasp with shock and Charlie stomped towards me.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER?" he growled into my ear.

_Ok. Wow. Oops. Sorry._

I got out a bottle of milk and a glass. I poured the milk in and put it back in the fridge. While I did that, there was a silence in the house.

"Because, I'm on her side." I answered as I sipped my drink and finished it.

"What do you mean your on my side?" Bella asked before Charlie could.

"Well, you want to be a vampire. If you don't change, you will die. Edward would have to change you." I explained.

"But he said he had a plan, that they wouldn't be able to find me." Bella said.

_I thought she didn't want to use that plan...oh. Sorry._

"Well, I was there when he explained. I would tell the Volturi where you guys are. I'm telling you. I'm on your side." I sighed as I put the glass in the sink and used a tissue to wipe my mouth.

"Why would you want that for your own sister?" Charlie said, barely audible.

"I'm only doing what has to be done. And _this _seriously has to be done." I answered as I walked over to the door. I turned to Bella. It seemed she was thinking about something and was deep in thought. Charlie on the other hand, looked shocked and hurt.

"You coming?" I asked Bella, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You coming? You know? To Jacob's place." I raised my eyebrows. "You wanted to see him right?"

"Yeah." Bella answered and like she just remembered it, rushed outside to her truck.

"Well, if you need anything, we'll be at Billy's." I yelled as I closed the door.

Bella was already driving off.

I changed into an eripmav. I ran to her and jumped onto the passenger seat door. I heard a gasp and I chuckled as the truck swerved a bit. I opened it and sat inside, closing the door behind me.

"You scared me!" she shouted.

"Well, sorry. You left without me." I laughed.

There was a moment of silence as we drove to La Push.

"Hey...what exactly..._are _you?" she asked.

"_I'm _a human being." I responded.

"No, I mean-!" she was about to ask, but I cut in.

"La la la la la la la la la la la." I blocked my ears with my hands. "I can't hear you!"

She groaned and I smirked.

We stayed in comfortable - well for me anyways - silence.

As we came to Jacob's house, I read Bella's mind.

_Carlisle's black Mercedes was not in front of Billy's house. That was both good and bad. Obviously, I needed to talk to Jacob alone. Yet I still wished I could somehow hold Edward's hand, like I had before, when Jacob was unconscious. Impossible. But I missed Edward — it had seemed like a very long afternoon alone with Alice. I supposed that made my answer quite obvious. I already knew that I couldn't live without Edward. That fact wasn't going to make this any less painful._

"Wow...Sappy things you're thinking. 'I already knew I couldn't live without Edward.'" I quoted.

She started coughing. I guess she choked on her own saliva or something. I started laughing. It's so fun to shock people.

"W-what? Wait. You can- H-have you a-always been- How a-are you- But Edward can't...?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I can. Yes, I've always been. I'm not a mind reader, I can read your mind whenever you want. My power is a _little_ different from Edward's." I explained after I finished laughing. "Come on, let's go."

I opened the door of the truck and jumped down. I skipped over to the front door while Bella trailed behind me warily.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella!" Billy called from inside.

_Well, of course, he would recognize the truck's roar. He was the one who originally owned it. Sorry again Eve. Can't help thinking. [Don't worry. I'm done anyways. I'm going to Hector and the rest to thank them] Ok. ~I still don't remember what I forgot!~ Just try to remember. ~I am!~_

I looked behind me and Bella wasn't even half the way across from the truck to the house yet. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I ran behind me and started pushing her forward. "Come on, I'm not reading your mind." I muttered.

When we got inside, she started functioning normally.

"Hey Billy, is Jacob awake?" Bella asked. Billy seemed surprised to see me with her. He got over it quickly though.

"He woke up about a half hour ago, just before the doctor left. Go on in. I think he's been waiting for you." he answered.

Bella flinched, then murmured, "Thanks."

I watched as she walked to his room.

"So...how are you Billy?" I asked in the awkward silence.

"Good...good..." he stared at me. I stood there awkwardly and started fidgeting with my shirt.

"Sam told me about you." he broke the silence.

_Well that didn't surprise me._

"Oh...even the other elders?" I asked.

"Yes, but only they know. No one else." he reassured.

"Ok." I nodded.

He was still staring at me. "Yes, well...it seems you've helped the pack. I'd like to thank you."

"No, no! It's not necessary!" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled. "It seems the Cullens don't know of what you are?"

"No, no one knows what I am exactly but Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Bella have seen me." I explained.

"Oh." he paused. "Protect Bella. She's very important to Jacob."

_Doubting the Cullens?...Or something else?_

"With my life." I answered.

**Ok. Thank you for reading, sorry for mistakes and please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! **

**Anyways the reason why I didn't update? I was having a movie marathon...I watched all of the Twilight series - and that include Breaking Dawn part 2. I'd say they were good and that thing in part 2 - wow...didn't see that coming. Oh, just wanted to say...Aro seems like a psychopath...just saying. I like Renesmee, she looked cute...except for the part when she came out of the womb...Ew. Bloody.**

**Another thing, I'm going to play the violin...any thoughts? It's like about one of the things I've actually asked for. I usually don't say I want it when asked or don't say anything at all...I've heard it's hard to play...**

**Probably talking to myself...lol.**

**~Rose~**


	15. Chapter 15 : Illusion : Mother

**Sorry for not updating, my laptop was taken and I like to write in private, hahaha... Someone else is usually on the computers in my house and that's annoying. Um...oh yeah! For the story just pretend that once in a while Layla takes secret pictures and videos of the Cullens and Bella. Kay? Kay.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 15 : Illusion = Mother**

I still stood there as I listened to Bella and Jacob talking in their room.

"Sit down." Billy offered but I shook my head.

"I'll be gone soon enough." I smiled. Well, I hoped we would. "I'll just be outside. Tell Bella that when she comes back."

Billy nodded as I walked out the door.

So.._.Temie...Remember anything yet? And Eve, done yet? With thanking Hector and the rest I mean. ~Wait. Almost got it, it's at the tip of my tongue!~ [Yes, I'm done. They said they were glad to help. You're at Billy's right? I'm coming!] OK._

I stood there for a few minutes admiring the view of the place...which wasn't much. Just a house and some trees. I sighed in boredom.

_~I GOT IT! I got it! How could I have forgotten? Layla! Don't freak out on me okay?~ Why? Why would I freak out? ~Well...because I got a message saying that you weren't doing your job. You have to kill vampires no matter good or bad. If you don't...They'll have to send in another eripmav. They'll have to destroy you as well.~ WAIT. WHAT? HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT? [Wow. This is a big twist in your life huh?]_

I started pacing, biting the nail of my thumb.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ _I can't sit here and wait for the eripmav to come and I can't kill the Cullens either. Isn't there an alternative?__ ~Nope.~ Arrgh!  
_

As I thought of a way to get through this, not really panicked because I've always found a way, Bella came rushing out and ran into her car. She slammed the door and quickly drove off.

_Can't she at least wait for me? [Where's she going?] I don't know. Just follow our_ scent.

It wasn't long before she stopped and started crying. I had stopped in the forest far enough for Alice to see this in a vision. A moment later, of course her darling Edward came to comfort her.

_I'll just go home. [Alright...Race you!]__  
_

I smirked and rushed home, forgetting about all my worries for the moment.

I was at the front door just a milisecond before Eve and she bumped into me. Which result in me and her crahsing through the door and onto the floor.

Alarmed footsteps came from the living room.

"Don't worry Charlie, it's just us." I said as he arrived. He sighed in relief but then horror swept over his face.

We had made a dent in the floor and ruined the door.

"Um...I'll get us another one?" I said with a sheepish smile. Before Charlie could react, Bella came back with Edward.

"I'll see you later!" I said quickly and tidied up the broken door pieces. I ran outside into my treehouse with Eve on my heels.

Luke was there gourging on a packet of chips.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Luke. Pretty cute if I say so myself." Eve smiled.

Luke looked up and when he saw Eve, he dropped his chips and practically oogled at her.

"Hey! Earth the werewolf!" I waved a hand in front of his face.

He turned to me with dazed eyes and a goofy smile. "I think I just imprinted. For real this time."

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, so his going to be your new stepfather." Eve murmured to herself and giggled.

"Say what?" I quickly turned to Eve with a look of shock across my face.

"Oops, um...Hi I'm your mother, nice to meet you?" Eve put her hand out for me to shake.

"You're...joking right?" I laughed nervously.

"Nope! And in a few more days, I'll be a real person! Well...if you keep using your power anyways." Eve clapped.

I could feel my eyes bulging out, my mouth hanging open and I stepped back a bit.

_She was to be kidding. ~No way! What? How?~ [Sorry!]_

"Really?" I asked quietly.

She nodded with a look of adorement across her face.

I gulped and used my power to see relationships. And there it was, the thread that meant biological mother and a another thread connectingto Luke.

I swore, a lot.

"No way! This cannot be happening!" I yelled as I ran outside. Eve followed me. I started running to 'that place'.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"No! This is too weird! You can't be my mother! And if you were, you can't marry Luke! I raised him!" I shouted.

"But!" Eve tried to say something, but I covered my ears and started singing.

I ran home, to the Volturi and went into the throne room with Eve still behind me, but a look of fascination now.

Marcus was now in my way and blocking my path. He was sating something, but I didn't catch it. I looked up at him in confusion.

He took my hands off my ears and said to me, "Will you now go raise my wife from death?"

_Oh. Right. ~Yeah. And if you weren't in denial, you could of remembered.~  
_

I rolled my eyes.

_~Let me out, I want to go play with the Cullens while you heal his dead wife. I'll Terry of our adventures.~ Oh yeah. I haven't spoken to him for a while._

"Just wait a bit Uncle Marcus!" I answered and made Temie come out of my body.

"Well, see you later! And Eve, come with me, I think they'll be a while." Temie smiled at her and grabbed her arm. Eve protested for a while, but quieted down later.

"Ok, so I'll heal Didyme and you promise you won't rebel against us again?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Pinky promise!" I stuck out my pinky and entwined it with his then shook it.

"Ok, if your break that, you are dead." I said seriously.

I turned to Dad. "Do you have the piece of Didyme?" I asked.

He nodded and opened the locket he always wore but would never let me touch. He gave me a piece of hair...well, there was actually a lot.

I grabbed it and placed it on a table. I kneeled in front of it and placed my hands above the hair and placed on on top of the other. I used my my healing power, on full blast.

My hair started to float and move on its own, there was a yellow circle around me that shone like a million diamonds and the hair started to grow something under it.

I first saw a head, then a neck. I kept on going until I could see a whole body. Everyone in the room held their breaths. No one moved a muscle.

I had to fight to keep my eyes open. Every second I did this made me weaker and weaker. Soon enough, I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the spot. The yellow circle disappeared and on the table lay a woman. A vampire.

Dad brought me over to a chair and let me sit down. My breathing was heavy and sweat had formed on my face.

Marcus went over to the woman and kneeled next to her. Everyone waited for something to happen.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. There were red. Crimson red.

That reminded me of my task. Now which should I choose? To kill the Cullens, or let another eripmav into the world? Either way, they die. I have to find a loophole.

**Yay! Done! I finally finished! Are you proud of me? Of course you aren't I took too long. Um...well, thanks for all those who read this story, sorry for the mistakes and REVIEW! For the final chapter of 'Whose side to choose?'!**

**I will definitely make a sequel - you know for breaking dawn but with my characters. Um, it might take a while, but I hope you guys would like it. Yeah...that's it I guess! Until next time my people! (Just wanna say, this is my shortest story yet!)**

**Love you all! xoxoxoxo**

**~Rose~**

**~Rhose~**

**~Rhosey~**

**~Rhosalyn!~ **

**(Forgot to do that for my other story 'Perscitus Prep' lol)**


End file.
